An angry Wish
by Meitantei-Clark
Summary: Kaitou Kid is humiliated and he makes a wish upon anger and it comes true but will he regret it ?
1. Chapter 1

It was there duel tonight under the full moon and the moonlight on the top roof on the tallest building in sight, as the window gust and people cheered. task Force members moaned and Nakamori`s yelled, that was the sound that they were both ignoring.

They both smiled at each other with their predatory smiles at each other

Edowaga Conan smirking his trade mark smile that said 'case closed or you lost' that sent shivers down many spines and a grin that was far too big for a child to have.

 _Kaitou Kid_ grinning his trademark smile that many fans loved and was an almost unreadable smile to many people.

" Show Time Tantei-Kun " said _Kaitou Kid._

" The curtains will fall and never raise tonight is your last show and you are going to jail where you belong " said Conan.

" Tch Tantei-Kun you are no fun " said _Kaitou Kid._

Conan was the first to move as he dialled his shoes and his glasses glimmered in the moonlight showing his evil smile.

And then _Kaitou Kid_ began with his Card gun.

They both smiled and chuckled.

The tension was getting thick.

They never lost eye contact.

 _WOOSH_

He kicked one of his soccer balls and dodge one of the sharp cards and another.

They both backed away.

 **PUFF**

There was a smoke bomb dropped and he could not see as he began to choke on the smoke he quickly aimed for where he thought _Kaitou Kid_ would be and he kicked.

 _WOOSH_

He missed and the ball hit off the railing on the roof.

" _KID!_ " screamed Nakamori barging on the roof and opening the door.

They were both surprised he was there.

 _WOOSH_

The ball hit off the metal door and then hit off something else.

 **SPLAT**

They all stood in stunned silence not being able to move or know what to say as what they were currently looked at was the most shocking display they had ever seen.

Nakamori was the first to break the silence as he laughed in the mega and the other Task Force members began to laugh and then a Helicopter shone a light on the roof with a camera coming down recording everything Live for the world to see.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was covered in his own making in his own trap.

He was covered head to toe in pink paint and silver glitter.

His entire suit was now pink and sparkling, not a single piece of it was the colour it was supposed to be. It was not white.

He was speechless and he could not move a single muscle.

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

 **FLASH**

They were all taking pictures of him.

" Here you forgot these " said a Task Force member.

The Task Force member threw a bag of white feather at him and he was now covered in them, chicken feathers and he was now white.

He was being laughed at again.

" Tantei-Kun " he said angrily.

He looked at the little Detective he was smiling nervously shrugging his shoulders and he had never moved and did not say a word to him and he was not looking him in the eye.

" Buck, Buck " said another Task Force member.

They were making fun of him and enjoying it too much, to realize now would have been the best time for any of them to arrest him.

And what was worse none of the Task members had fallen for any of his traps because of his precious Tantei-Kun had pointed them out earlier.

 **BANG**

He dropped a smoke bomb and he was out there as soon as he could with a trail of glitter following him.

" _KID "_ screamed Nakamori.

He was followed for thirty minutes in circles before he was able to get rid of them using two dummies and Jii in another costume.

And what was worse Jii had been laughing at him as well through the earpiece and he still was.

Everyone was laughing at him including his fans.

Tonight, he was a joke, the butt of all jokes and he knew it was only going to get worse.

And the only good thing, the only good thing about tonight was that he was able to get away with the Diamond and away from everyone.

He was just lying back on his bed throwing the Diamond up and down carelessly.

" BAKAITO " screamed Aoko from her window.

He looked up, she was smiling.

Great!

She was going to make fun of him, make fun of _Kaitou Kid._

He looked at the picture.

" Where did you get this! " he said horrified.

He was currently looking at a picture of himself and it was not pretty, well to tell the truth it was pretty and that was what made it even worse.

" So, you think it is good because I have postured them all over school and is on my anti-KID website along with everything else.

" Everything else ? " he gulped.

" Yeah the video of it actually happening and this was just the best Heist ever don't you think Kaito " said Aoko.

He stormed out in a mood.

" Kaito ? " said Aoko confused.

He was humiliated and he made an ass of his self.

His Poker Face was broken and his father`s suit was ruined.

It was the worst night of his life.

Of his _Kaitou Kid_ life.

It was the middle of the night and he was walking in the park in a mood trying to calm down or cheer himself up but it was not working nothing was not even the chocolate ice cream cone that he was currently eating.

" _KID_ what a wonderful moonlight view " said someone from behind him.

He turned around it was Akako.

Great she was here to bust his chops too.

" I am not _KID_ " said Kaito.

" Sure, you are not and I am not a witch " said Akako.

" Tch " he said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

" I bet you wish that it never happened, that little boy is always getting in your way and in other peoples too. But it was fun to watch, again and again and I hope it is like this the next time " she said.

He was now walking away as fast as he could.

" Mwah ha ha " she laughed loudly almost echoing.

He was now far away from Akako as possible and everyone else.

There was no one around and it was the perfect chance to check to see if the Diamond was Pandora or not.

" Wishing Diamond " he said the name of it.

It was not Pandora.

And then he heard people laughing and walking by laughing.

They were talking about him and watching a video on their mobiles.

Great! He sighed.

" The little boy is so cute "

" Hey I think he is in school with my brother "

" I wish my brother was like that "

" I wish our son will be that cute "

" Son? ...Wait are ... _pregnant?_ " said an almost panicked voice.

He stopped listening.

He was starting to grit his teeth.

He looked up to the sky it was a full moon and he was shocked there was a shooting star.

He dug his hands into his pocket holding onto the Diamond.

" Sometimes I wished that he would have never gotten in my way...No I wish Edowaga Conan was never born! " said Kaito.

His hand suddenly started to get hot.

" OUCH " he said.

He accidentally dropped the Diamond on the ground.

He was shocked as he saw it suddenly spin around and float in to the sky in front of him.

" Your wish has been granted "

" Eh! " he said shocked.

 **BANG**

And everything went black. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was black and he blinked tirelessly and rubbed the temple of his noise and he then suddenly remember what had happened.

But he was shocked to what he was seeing, really shocked and confused.

Because he was in his bedroom, in his own bed and he was more confused than ever.

" KAITO " shouted Aoko.

He spun around quickly scared and bewildered to see if she knew anything and what was happening. How he got there and what had happened last night, he needed answers but he did not know what to ask her without having to tell her that he is _Kaitou Kid._

" Oh, you are awake already!? " said Aoko.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Breakfast is nearly ready if you want some " said Aoko.

"...? " said Kaito.

" BaKaito are you even paying attention to me " said Aoko angrily.

" Ahoko of course I am. But just like the rest of the world need time to wake up " said Kaito.

" Sorry I asked " said Aoko closing the window.

Confused to what the hell was happening he just quickly got dressed and went straight over to Aoko`s house preparing for anything to happen.

He scratched his bed confused last night Aoko would not have shut up about _Kaitou Kid_ and the most humiliating night of his life and he have expected Nakamori to be here and bragging about it. Like he was last night along with the other Task Force member and giving so much gratitude to Tantei-Kun that he was now calling the boy his favourite Detective and that he saw the boy as a smaller and younger version of himself. And that he was proud of the boy and he a role model for all children and how they all should be and this was all in a half an hour over a very loud mega phone and so much laughing that it hurt his ears. And everyone around him, Nakamori was even louder last night boasting and because he was so proud of himself that he could not contain himself from it. And then he realized that he was not even using the mega phone half of the time and that the Task Force members were now wearing earplugs when Nakamori had a mega phone in his hands.

He sat at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

" So, any news or updates about the thing with _Kaitou Kid?_ " said Kaito.

Aoko just frowned.

" That stupid thief humiliated my father tonight worse than ever I hate that stupid thief I wish he was dead. My Dad has even lost his voice because he was shouting at him so much last night. I have had enough of Kaitou _Kid_ someone really needs to teach him a lesson that he would never forget " said Aoko.

His jaw dropped along with the piece of toast in it.

" Aoko is really getting fed up of hearing about _Kaitou Kid_ already there is too much about him and it is driving Aoko crazy. I am really getting fed up would you just give me one day without speaking about him please ? " said Aoko.

" Sure! " said Kaito.

His brain was going on over drive with questions and confusion.

'Did last night really happen ? Or was it all just a dream ?'

'Or is Aoko on to me and what the hell is happening ?'

He had soon many Heists that he had humiliated Nakamori and him yelling so much that he could not pick what one it could have been and was it just one of his nightmares that he had about his Heists going wrong. But ten times worse because it was just really a bad one and he even remembered the pain of getting the glitter out of his hair and psychologically he still wanted to itch his skin so much and scrub so hard.

And now he was itching his head when you think about feeling itchy it just makes you feel itchier than ever and this made him scratch even more and actually made his hair not a mess. That is until he scratched and messed it up again so it was a mess.

What was he thinking about again ?

Oh yeah, the humiliating Heist that he was starting to forget because he was hoping it was all a dream no nightmare and most have been a hell of a long one because he must have dreamt over two weeks of days and so much that was unreal and then what day was it anyway ? Never mind what day was yesterday he was never good remembering what day it was just that what he needed to do that day.

Aoko brought the rest of breakfast over putting it front of him and she sat down right beside him and she switched the Television on ready to watch it.

And there was nothing on the news about his humiliating experience it was just like any other time they spoke after he had a Heist and they were just chatting away and laughing as usual. Making him more confused than ever and making him think that maybe he was asleep and this was not real. What the hell was happening ? Was all he could think and he would have to ask Jii, the only person he could talk to about it and the person least likely to laugh at him because he knew what his mother would say and he was not ready for that no one in the world would be ready for that.

He was going mad that was it the last thing he remembered was a bright light and he could not remember much after that and what he was doing before. He remembered he was in the park and he was seeing if it was Pandora or nor and sadly it was not so it was a dream definitely a dream he had because if he wishes he had made came true then that would just be horrible and he did not want that because that was just too bad of a thing to be real. And he felt guilty about it a world without Tantei-Kun was just horrible and too boring to think about.

" It was just a horrible night and it did not really happen " he said to himself quietly some many times that he forced himself to believe it.

He would have a Heist Yes!

He would have another one in Beika and the devil Tantei would show and show him up like he always does and he would see him there and everything would fine. Just like it used to be like it always was, no is.

Or he could just go over or send a Dove to the Detective Agency or do some research ?

No planning a Heist would be better and somehow the rat would be onto him if he sent a Dove after him and if he showed up in person he would see through the disguise so easily that it would be unbelievable.

And research ?

That was Jii`s department even though he was good at it Jii was much better and he never did find a lot on the boy before it was almost like he did not exist until a year and a half ago or was he just going mad with paranoia.

So that settled it he was going to hold a Heist where Edwoaga Conan, Tantei-Kun would show up and it would resolve everything and it would be all fine.

There was just no way that he wished the boy would of this world because that would be just the same as killing someone and Phantom Thieves did not harm and especially not kill anyone.

It was just a dream it had to be or he was going crazy because there was no way that he was gone and there was just no way that he was gone.

He was going to have a Heist and the latest it would be would be tomorrow and he was going to plan right now.

First, he would need to actually find a target and well there was one that he was already thinking about and it would be easy and it would just all be fine.

Oh, chocolate cake.

He would plan it after he had some chocolate cake.

Heist He


	3. Chapter 3

He was in the middle of his Heist in Beika and it was going victoriously well better than he had ever done there in life in fact the best _Kaitou Kid_ had ever done in their lives. He was able to fly without his wings and show the world this and he laughed. He laughed so much that it made his throat hurt and Nakamori yelled so much he almost lost his voice again.

But there was not a lot of happy people there was the only down fall and there was people that was missing he could just swear they were missing and he could not see any of them anywhere. Including one of his actual number one fans Suzuki Sonoko was gone missing nowhere to seen and she attended every single Heist.

And strangely the police and even the Task Force had guns with them and armour as if he was dangerous to the world as if he was a bad guy and some of them even looked scared of him. They were on their guard and they watched his every move carefully and when a trap went off they ducked to the ground in a panicked fear and they never did this it was just weird as if he had done something wrong. It was as if he was a danger to everyone they were treating him like he was a cold-blooded killer and he even had to avoid some bullets though they were rubber ones he had never went against them before and so dangerous he had just missed them all.

There was Nakamori and his mega phone the only one that was always there and there was some of his fans missing and there was less of them. There were no children attending his Heist none at all this was getting weirder and weirder. And there was barely any Teenagers as well and that was what was mostly there and he looked closely there was not a single one that was the exact same age he was and that was just too weird and unreal to be true. There was just something wrong with this place and he could not put his finger on it but there was something off.

And what was worse Tantei-Kun did not show.

But it was a school night and it was cold and windy and it was going to rain he could just feel it in the air. And that was why he did not turn up, that was a logical reason more than anything. It made perfectly sense and was logical making him sound like a Detective and he hated that but it made more send than his other theory. Because that could not have happened there was just no way he was living in a world with Edowaga Conan and him being the one responsible for it.

He was betting more than anything that the Mouri Girl would have made him stay home because of that. And any time the weather was bad the little brat always had a cold or got the flu, the little bugger always got sick when the weather was bad. And that was probably where he was in bed with the flu and he would be back ruining his Heists in no time at all.

He jumped off the roof laughing his head off and he looked down he could feel the rain already starting to drop down his face it had started to rain earlier than he thought it was. But he was in denial because he was no longer laughing but he was crying hysterically it just sounded like he was laughing and it was not raining he was crying. But he would not let himself believe this but eventually it did start to rain minutes before he could realize that the water was coming from him because he was the one that was making it because he was the one that was crying.

He flew by the Detective Agency and he did not look because he did not want to look his only excuse was if he looked then the little brat would use is blood hound skills to sense that he was being watched and there would be a good chance that he would get a soccer ball to the face. And he did not want that as he remembered his dream his nightmare of what happened and he did not want that ever happen again. No to whatever happened because it did not happen.

He decided since he was staying in Beika for the next couple of days anyway he could go a walk or something. See the sights with Aoko and do something like say stalk an annoying Detective that always gets in his way, it would fun for all children of all ages including himself because he was a real _KID._

He landed on a rooftop and checked.

And again, it was not Pandora and tonight was a waste of his time because he had little fun and he had nothing to show for it and when he was Beika he always had fun and this time he did not. He was bored as hell and everything was boring and dull. And everyone seemed sad as if there was no light at the end of the tunnel everyone seemed depressed and as if life was meaningless.

He was now in his hotel room and he lied back in the bed exhausted he just wanted to sleep but sleep was not finding him and he decided to switch the TV on because there was nothing else to do. And he had already used all of his cards that night for protection against an angry Task Force and the police.

He watched the news and it was not a good day for anyone in Tokyo it just seemed to get darker and darker.

And there was something about a year's anniversary of a bombing but he hated even the announcement of bombs and he quickly flicked to the next channel which had more news on it and he sighed as he stared at the screen shocked.

He stared at one of the missing teens that was presumed dead. The teen had been missing for over a year and they had now legally made him dead and it was just strange how much they had looked alike. And it was as if he had seen him somewhere before and his eyes were just so familiar but he just could not place them to a person or a place that he had seen them. He stared so much at the boy his age he did not even listen to the report or anything that was said he was just in shock. And he then switched the TV off because it was making him sad and he did not like that feeling so he was not going to have it. But it was just going to annoy him he knew he had seen that teen before he just could not think where he had seen him before. Well except for in the mirror but he knew he had seen those eyes before and that smirk and stupid bow tie that he was wearing in the picture. He just could not think of who he was and it annoyed him all night as he tried to sleep as he tossed and turned in his sleep. He was annoyed and upset over the death of the boy but he was still missing which meant there was not a body there was would be people still looking for him and never know what happened to him. And that thought of this just made a chill go down his spine as if it was his fault that he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up bright and early with the sun shining his eyes it was actually sunny and it was so warm that it was unbelievable. It was a beautiful day and he would be made for sure to go sightseeing and there was nothing that he could do about it.

He was dragged by yet another Nakamori this one Aoko out of bed and to get breakfast downstairs in the restaurant but he would rather have breakfast in bed and he was allowed that. The hotel did serve it but of course Aoko would not allow it him to because she wanted him to eat with other people like normal people like a normal family and she promised his mother that she would help take care of him. And she did breakfast every single day at the same time no matter what because it was always early and no matter what he was always woken up by her even if he had a Heist or school test he was always up early because of her. Not that it bothered him so much but he did not like being woken up because who did.

" GAH! " he screamed as he walked past the giant fish tank.

Aoko was sitting right behind it and she was so being evil doing this but he crept over and sat in the seat covering his eyes with his arms so that he could not see the fish.

" Bakaito what are you doing ? " said Aoko.

He was now hiding behind a napkin fort the he made while she was not paying attention and he was now eating his breakfast that was three plates because it was a breakfast buffet and he was eating a lot of it.

" Eating my breakfast Ahoko what else ? " said Kaito.

" I thought you were over your fish phobia already! " said Aoko sounding annoyed.

She took his napkin fort down and he started screaming.

" GAH ! " he screamed again.

She just laughed at him as she sat leaning on her elbow looking at him lovingly.

 **RING**

Aoko`s phone started to go and she answered it.

" Hello "

" What you are locked out again "

" Why does this always happen "

" You are paranoid _Kaitou Kid_ did not steal your keys "

'OOPS he forgot to return the keys he just needed them for an experimental magic trick that he was trying to make' he thought laughing in his head.

" What you want me to bring you some breakfast ? "

" Why can't you ever get it yourself? "

'Aoko forced him to have breakfast and now Aoko was forced to bring breakfast to her father it was some kind of twisted karma' he thought.

'Ok maybe was listening too much but she was literally screaming her head off' he thought.

" Fine I will be there in ten minutes " said Aoko.

" BYE " said an annoyed Aoko.

And she hung up the phone with an annoyed expression on her face.

And stood up ready to go.

" I need to go help my Dad " said Aoko.

" I know I heard " said Kaito.

'The whole bloody restaurant heard you' thought Kaito.

And she then waved a fish napkin in front of him.

" Gah ! " he screamed again and this time he hid under the table.

And he waited for her to leave and she chucked the napkin underneath the table to make things so much worse.

" GAH ! ... OUCH " he said as he hit his head on the table.

He was really getting fed up with breakfasts being like this and now people were staring at him and some had even over heard that he had a phobia of fish. And this was not good if this got back to him, to Tantei-Kun he would be defeated in a matter of seconds and he would use it as a weapon to get a full confession. The thought of it was terrifying n innocent child with an evil grin with glimmering glasses holding a fish over him. And himself admitting to everything while the Nakamori`s stood that the corner smiling and handcuffs ready for him with a ball and chain off to prison he would go.

He stood out from under the table and he was surprised to see Aoko stood there.

" Did you forget something ? " he said.

" Yeah...I forgot to give you my goodbye kiss " said Aoko kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

He turned red as he rubbed his cheek he was in complete shock and he was not sure what the hell was happening right now.

He pinched himself several times, looked for the wires, bugs and anything that could have been put on him but there was nothing. There was nothing at all and he was starting to have a mental breakdown because he was not sure what the hell just happened. Aoko just kissed his cheek as if it was nothing, as if they were dating and it was like a normal routine or something.

He walked out of the Hotel more confused than ever not paying attention to where he was going and he accidentally walked into a child knocking him to the ground.

" Sorry Boy " said Kaito trying to help the boy up.

And he recognized this boy because he was friends with Tantei-Kun and now he was afraid that the little brat would be just around the corner with the rest of the gang and that he would be caught by the 'Junior Detective League'. And that would be his legacy that the Great _Kaitou Kid was_ caught by a bunch of children. Miniature Detectives that would be humiliating and he would be a laughing stock no doubt and there would be others in prison that would share the same story with him. And he just realized that he zoned out again and had missed what the boy had said.

" My name is Mitsuhiko what is yours ? " said Mitsuhiko.

He panicked.

" Kuroba Kaito " he said without thinking.

Mitsuhiko looked him.

" You familiar " said Mitsuhiko eyeing him up and down.

And he was beginning to sweat and panic trying to holding his Poker Face together.

" Oh, I know are you that missing High School Detective that they have been looking for ? " said Mitsuhiko.

He sighed in relief and smiled.

" No, I am a magician " he said smiling.

He should the boy a trick with balls and juggling and them turning into Doves then confetti.

" You see I am not A Detective is that what you want to be when you grow up ? " said Kaito.

"..." said Mitsuhiko thinking.

" My mum wants me to be a scholar and ...I have never thought of being a Detective before...do you think that I would be great at it ? " said Mistuhiko thinking and then excited.

His was deadpanned.

" Yeah sure why not " said Kaito.

" Yeah I could just be like Yaiba man and I could catch all the bad guys with a sweeping kick. Mitsuhiko kick " said Mitsuhiko.

" Or catch _Kaitou Kid!_ " said Kaito smiling trying to keep his Poker Face.

" _Kaitou Kid_? ...No, he is far too scary and he killed a bunch of Detectives and a so many I heard that he killed other people " said Mitsuhiko.

'Hey I am not a killer and Tantei-Kun proved me innocent of all charges' he said in his head and he wanted to scream out loud so loud to the clouds and the heavens but he did not.

But he was interrupted by Aoko coming out the door and hitting him with it.

" Ouch...not again Ahoko " he said lying on the ground in pain.

" Sorry Bakaito but you should really be careful where you stand you got in my way "said Aoko.

" Well that was a half assed apology " said Kaito.

They were about to argue again.

" Excuse me! " said Mitsuhiko interrupting them.

" Oh! " said Aoko.

" Who is this boy Kaito ? " said Aoko.

" Mistuhiko and I presume that you are Aoko " said Mitsuhiko.

" Yes, you are a smart boy aren't you " said Aoko.

He just nodded his head and smiled.

" Yes " said Mitsuhiko shyly playing with his foot on the ground.

" Do you want to go and get some ice cream with us and maybe some of your friends ? " said Kaito.

" Sure...but my friends can't come " said Mitsuhiko sadly.

Aoko took the boys hand and off they walked to get some ice cream.

The little boy had no idea who he was and that was great and maybe he could even get some information out of the boy about his rival and use it against him the next time that he saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

They went for some ice cream and while they walked there Aoko was holding his hand and she was blushing but it seemed normal as if it was a normal routine, like they always did it. It was as if they were a couple and they were dating and had been for quite some time and he could not help but blush at this thought.

They swung the boy who jumped between them and he was happy as if he had not been in quite some and he just seemed so lonely and looking at other people in the streets they all just seemed just as sad. And looking at the businesses they were mostly closed down and old police tape on them for crime scenes for murder and the last time he swore they were all open for business.

 _That wish he made could not be real it just could not have happened because of all of this it was all too much and not one person could be responsible for this._

They walked into the ice cream parlour and after Kaito argued with the waiter on how many toppings he was allowed on the one ice cream cone he walked out with three ice cream cones for himself while the other two just had one each.

He was in heaven and he was enjoying every single lick that he was having and he had already eaten two and ...now he was done and now he was sad he wanted another one and another until he went in sugar shock. And he would take a break and then he would take another go, people should really learn not to give him ice cream because this tends to happen and he goes mad.

" So Mitsuhiko you are in elementary school which year are you in ? " said Aoko.

" I am in the second grade and I will be in the third grade in a couple of months after the summer " said Mitsuhiko.

" So, are you enjoying it with all your friends ? " said Kaito.

" I was " said Mitsuhiko sadly and he started to tear up a little.

" Did you get into a fight with your friends or something ? " said Aoko crouching down beside the boy.

He just nodded. " Something like that " he said.

And he started to change the subject.

" How can you eat that fast without feeling sick or having brain freeze ? " said Mitsuhiko.

" I have never had brain freeze before " said Kaito.

" Well you actually need a brain to get brain freeze before it can even happen " said Aoko cheekily.

He just pouted.

" I have a brain and here it is ..." said Kaito as he was performing a trick.

He made his head explode spinning around the area on white smoke making dust so it goes so quick. His face was emotionless and there was not a smile on his face as the head just spun around and was caught by Aoko in her hands.

Aoko and Mitsuhiko just stared at in as they closed in and almost touching it and Aoko was the first one to touch it.

 **PUFF**

Smoke came out and so did confetti.

" AH! " screamed Aoko.

She could not see a single thing all she knew that she was holding something that felt like a brain and when the smoke cleared she realized that she was holding a fake brain made of jelly and it was falling to pieces.

" Bakaito ! " she screamed in anger.

" Kee keeh ! " laughed Kaito.

He was currently hiding up on the tree as he watched the boy Mitsuhiko laugh cheerfully and almost cry from laughing like he had not been happy in a long time. And an angry Aoko looking for him like a shark out for blood hunting him down like he was prey and somehow, she was holding a tree branch that was oddly shaped like a mop.

 **CRACK**

And the tree branch cracked and he fell to the ground head first and he was defeated by the tree and his own doing as he watched the other tree branch come towards him. And he was just able to dodge it straight between the legs making him and Mitsuhiko gulp at the same time and Aoko pause and looking guilty. And they just ended it straight there without saying another word as he stood up wiping the leaves and muck off himself in humiliation.

" Can I see another trick that one was funny " said Mitsuhiko.

Kaito just smiled and showed him several more tricks as Aoko just sat on a seat as she watched them play happily.

" So, would you like to go to the park ...and play some football ...I have a ...soccer ball with me we can play one on one and someone plays the goalie " said Kaito.

'I do not want to be the goalie I have had more than a life time worth of soccer balls being thrown at me' thought Kaito.

" I do not know a lot about football...but ok I would like to play " said Mitsuhiko.

Kaito 'magically' made a soccer ball appear from behind his back and gave it to the boy.

And he was more confused than ever because he knew that the 'Junior Detective League' played it all the time and almost every single day Tantei-Kun had a soccer ball in his hands or his deadly feet. electrifying power shoes.

He had to be onto him all they all had, they knew who he was and they are trying to catch him off his guard by making him go crazy because there was just no way that Tantei-Kun was ...dead. He still existed, he just had to because a world without him would be a very boring one and the world would be a lot darker.

But as he looked the world around him he could not help feel the sadness and evil in the air it just felt so sad and everything was collapsing.

There was just no way that he was gone and he was _Kaitou Kid_ and Tantei-Kun was the _KID-Killer_ there were like a twisted pair or something like that. He just had to be somewhere hiding in the darkness or on a case. He nodded he would definitely be in a case.

They went to the park to play football and again Aoko was holding his hand almost squeezing it and she looked happier than she had ever been in her life.

Where the dating ?

And he did not know about it.

It was like he had stepped into another world or something that he had never been in and the one thing he wanted was Aoko to be his girlfriend since the day he met her and he had the feeling that she was.

They played some football for a while and he was stuck being the goalie and he was good at it because every single shoot had hit him even if he was trying to dodge it they still hit him directly several places where it hurt. But they were able to make a goal each at the end making it a draw but of course the ball had hit him both the times and the ball went in because of that.

They watched the boy smile as he waved and ran away leaving them behind as he went home and then he realized that he was alone with Aoko.

" I remember where I saw that boy from now and ...it is so sad " said Aoko crying.

" Aoko what is wrong what happened ? " said Kaito.

" You really don't know " said Aoko.

He shook his head.

" His two friends they died when they were killed when they went on a treasure hunt and they ended up being killed and he was the only one to survive and he barely made it out alive. It was so sad and I hear he has not being so well since then he blames himself and ..." said Aoko.

He just hugged her as she started to cry floods of tears without ever stopping and she hugged him back as she was crying and sniffing on his shoulder.

" But you made him happy and that was a wonderful anniversary gift for me, Bakaito since I knew that you forgot...So happy one-year anniversary " said Aoko as she kissed him on the lips handing him a box of chocolates.

He blushed because he was in complete shock of what was happening right now.

" Thank You Aoko " he said stuttering from shock.

But she did not notice this as her phone was going.

" That will be my dad he does not want us hanging around here in Beika at this time he says it gets dangerous at night and there are serial killers on the loose " said Aoko.

She answered her phone and just quickly talked to her father and argued with him just a little like always. Apart for the whole dating thing, Aoko seemed herself she was perfectly normal as if nothing had happened and from things he had seen the day she was the only one and thing that was normal.

He would and to do some investigating and sadly he would have to be a Detective or he could just ask Jii tomorrow or maybe now would be better, much better he thought.

" Sorry Aoko I promised that I would help Jii but I will see you later " said Kaito.

" Ok...Bye " said Aoko and kissed him on the check.

 **PUFF**

He handed her a blue rose and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

He was now standing outside the Blue Parrot and he stood there still for a couple of moments not able to move from fright and he did not know why.

It was because he did not want to face the truth of what he had wished and what had happened because he had wished it and the world was now different and so far, the only good thing in his life was the fact that Aoko was his girlfriend.

But now it was starting to rain and he was dripping wet so he made his way into the place where he could have his chat with Jii and see what was happening in the world and what was actually happening in life because right now he was very confused.

he saw Jii happily clean a glass when he saw him and he smiled back.

" Young Master how was your day with the Lady ? " said Jii.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Young Master is there something wrong ? " said a worried Jii.

He decided if he was going to get answers then it would be best if he got them honestly and without Jii knowing what he what he was actually going and what he was actually thinking because Jii would just think that he was insane. And he was starting to think that he himself was insane because it was just all insane and insane what he was thinking.

" I kind of hit my head on the Heist last night and I am having trouble remembering a few things " said Kaito.

He was wearing his Poker Face and well so that Jii would believe his every word and by the looks of it was working because Jii was now searching his head for any sign of a wound. But there was not a single wound except when he fell from the tree today and when he was hit with the dam soccer ball over and over again.

" Ok I will walk you through a few things " said Jii unsure as he closed the place for the rest of the day.

" Do you know who _Kaitou Kid_ is ? " said Jii.

" First was my Dad, then you but you were caught by me and that is when I came _Kaitou Kid_ therefore I am _Kaitou Kid_ " said Kaito.

Jii looked around there to make sure that no one was listening or paying attention to them and there was no in sight it was safe to talk and he was going to.

" Yes, that is correct " said Jii.

" What else do you need to ask because you do not remember and what exactly happened on the last Heist because..." said Jii.

" I remember it perfectly and it was a rather boring one and Tantei-Kun did not show and considering the last time ..." said Kaito.

" Tantei-Kun ? Who is that ? Is that another name for Hakuba or is there another new Detective come to battle you again, like the Detective of the West did that one time " said Jii.

He did not say anything because if Jii did not know who he was by name and he was either playing with him or he really had gone insane. Or he had wished that he did not exist and he did not want that to be real because if it was then...he would rather just be crazy than had made that really happen because it could have just been something that he made up. He was mad and it could have just been something that he made up but he it just kept nagging at him and he just had to find out for sure.

" Could you do some research on Edowaga Conan I want to know more about the little brat before I see him again ? " said Kaito.

" Strange name, where is he from that way I can find much more about him the more I know about him ? " said Jii.

" He...? " said Kaito.

And suddenly he realized just how little that he actually knew about the little brat Detective other than his name, age, where he stayed and what he did for a living he actually knew nothing else about him. He did not know his actual parent's names or where he grew up or a single thing about him. Well there was one thing that he actually knew about him well actually his mother that she was an actress and she played. He remembered that Tantei-Kun mother had once played Ryouma`s sister, Otome and this was something that he could actually use to find him and make sure that he is or was real person.

" I can't really remember but when did Aoko and I become a couple ? " said Kaito.

" You both got together at the Ryouma Heist where she actually helped _Kaitou Kid_ with the clues that you gave her, don't you remember! " said Jii.

'Have I been using her at all my Heists then ?' he thought.

And he remembered it was actually the Mouri Girl and Suzuki Girl that he used to make sure that his plan fell through and now it was not them.

" What has been my best of best the best ? " said Kaito.

" Teleportation of course they are still working that one out " said Jii.

" And walking in the Air the most popular one of them all " said Jii.

" But Tantei-Kun he ...! " said Kaito.

" Who is this Tantei-Kun you keep talking about ? " said Jii.

" You know my arch nemesis Edowaga Conan the small Detective Brat with the glasses, eight years old and about this small and annoying smart with a smirk on his face. You are scared of him and I am scared of his soccer balls please tell me that you remember him because if you do not then that means..." said Kaito losing it.

" Young Master maybe I should take you to the Hospital and get you some help and maybe you should take a break thing have been very stressful lately " said Jii worried.

" I am fine ... I need to go and...I just need to go and can you please just find the little brat for me. Find out everything that you can because if he is...then it is my fault...he cannot be dead because of me " said Kaito.

And before Jii could say another word Kaito was already speeding out of the room in a state that he had never seen him in before. He was worried about him and he would tell the boy's mother what just happened and of course he would do the research for him.

He was hoping that it was just a spell of sort that the evil witch had placed the boy because she had done it many times and he was always able to overcome it.

But he knew lately how stressed his Young Master had become because he was being blamed for several murders because he was framed for them and it was happening a lot. And everything that went wrong with all the Detectives being killed and most were not able to make it and _Kaitou Kid_ was blamed.

 _Kaitou Kid_ had lately been framed for a lot of crimes and they both were not liking it and the latest one was the painting being stolen and he was being blamed for the death of the painter.

 _Kaitou Kid_ was now on the most wanted list of killers and there was a lot going on and Hakuba was able to prove his innocence in some of them but he was not able into most of them because it was happening a lot. It was something that every criminal was now liking to use and it was just painful to see the name being tarnished and people even being hurt a lot more because of it.

To half the world _Kaitou Kid_ was a cold-blooded killer and the police would not stop until he was dead or in chains.


	7. Chapter 7

He was now back at home and he did not want to leave his room he just wanted to go back to sleep and walk up and everything be just back to normal.

He was doing the research himself on all the Heists that Tantei-Kun had went to and he was not mentioned in a single one of them and neither was his friends or the people that were like family to him. There was nothing and he was getting more and more worried about it every single moment as he looked at each single article.

He could not just accept a world without him in it and he could not accept that he was responsible for his death because if he was then he was a killer. He was a cold blooded and heart murderer that belonged behinds and for just a moment he had lost it and out of anger he did something that he regretted. And this is exactly what he had heard from killers confessing and now he was one of them, he was responsible for a death a life that no longer existed in this world and he could not accept this he could just not.

" Tantei-Kun where are you ? " he said almost crying.

He did more research on the Heists that Tantei-Kun had been at and they were all different from he remembered, all of they were very different.

He was undefeated in every single Heist and he had the ultimate record of stealing in every single Heist that he had been at and he almost smiled at them. As he read the compliments and everything that had happened and how they were still thinking about how he had done it and it was just unbeatable. And he was more famous at the time and more and more it was just amazing. But he snapped out of reality when he started to read the next article and the next article and straight after that one he was horrified at what he was currently reading and what the world thought he was.

According to these articles he was a cold-blooded killer that killed many people and he was horrified at what he was reading because he was not responsible for any of them not a single one.

There was only one death that he blamed himself and that was 'Nightmare' or he was really known as Jack Connery. He had slipped right of Kaito`s hands and fallen to his ultimate and cruel and painful death right in front of his eyes. And it was something that he could never forget because watching the boy Kenta run to his father's side as he laid there dying and he was right there by his side watching his father die. It was the most painful and worst thing that had happened and it was all because he was a thief and 'Nightmare' was himself. Even though it was an accident and he was being blackmailed and he was ultimately saved because he died he would have rather went to jail than the man dies and cause the boy so much heartache. Kenta was made an orphan and he already knew what it was like to lose a father and he was the same age as Kenta and it was just painful and it was the only time that he truly thought hanging up his cape because of it.

He was starting to cry now at the thought of this and the thought of his father, his Poker Face was now broken and shattered but there was no one around to see or comfort him. He was all alone and there was no one to comfort him or reassure him that nothing was wrong or that everything was going to be alright when it was not and that was just the end of it.

He was not responsible for any of the death that he was being accused of not a single one of them and looking at the one he remembered the most he was horrified by this.

" The Gather of Detectives "

He said as he read the article and read of about the blood bath that was caused in his name at the 'The Sunset Mansion Massacre II'. Six Detectives had been killed in a bloody massacre and only two were able to make it out alive but their names were not mentioned because of their age and legal reasons because of this. He kept on reading and they were killed in a horrific way killing each of at their own mercy in his name as if he was some sort of cult or something like that. He did not like this fact and there was only one person that was not murdered by someone but had died and she was the one that was originally responsible for the one and only death from the beginning and that was Furuyo Senma. She died of natural causes she died of a heart attack and there was a picture of her as he dug through the pictures that he had to hack through. She died with a twisted smile on her face and she was grasping onto a shield as if she had finally won and her life dreams had been realized. She was the killer and he was not but everyone had thought he was to blame for this and he was not they had just used his name that was it.

It was Tantei-Kun that had proved that he was innocent he remembered when he came up with the plan and everything it was the second time that they had worked together to take down a murderer.

And then her remembered that murder and as the night went on every single article he had read it was just getting worse by the minute and he could barely hold his Poker Face or sanity anymore. He was horrified at what he was reading and there was only one other person he knew that he could take to about these deaths and they would believe that he was not responsible for it and that was Hakuba.

But when he read the next article and it was about Hakuba he was horrified and he was not ready to go to school the next day and talk to him about it because of what had happened to him.

He fell asleep holding onto all the pieces of paper that he had printed out finding nothing that could help him or there was not even a shred of proof that Edowaga Conan even existed in this world and he was just hoping that Jii could finding something or anything.

He was just holding onto that last shred of hope because if he was not real or never had been then his world would collapse. And everything that he had built and in his life, was slowly falling to pieces and not even having Aoko as his girlfriend could plaster or hold any of this together because he did not deserve or anything.

Had he become a monster in just one sentence one shred of anger that might has well been his own fault after an accident that he had only really had himself to blame.

He realized he had truly become a criminal a thing that he had never wanted to become but he now was and he was hoping to wipe the blood from his white gloved hands but he had got the feeling he would never be able to wipe just that much blood out. And he did not know how much blood it was but he would soon find out and he would feel like he was about to drown in it and there would be so much red that could fill a sea.


	8. Chapter 8

He woke up with a piece of paper sticking to his head and his laptop lying on his lap almost burning him and he did not even notice it. He answered his phone with his eyes still shut not remembering a single thing until he had opened them again and had realized it was not all a dream. But it was a nightmare that had come true and it was really happening and this was his new reality come to life and he had to see the full extent of his damages that he had caused.

" Hello ? " he said half blinking his eyes and looking to the ground in misery.

" Kaito you are late for school and we have midterms that you are going to miss and unless you get here in thirty minutes then..." said Aoko.

" I will be right there " he said putting the call off.

As he jumped out of bed he quickly grabbed his school clothes as he was half dressed and get dressed as he jumped down the stairs while brushing his teeth and hair while using the wrong brushes for each of them and had to swap. Three times he had stopped before he got to them bottom of the stairs had fallen over his own shoelaces.

But when he was at the bottom of the stairs he was fully dressed and standing still perfectly with his school stuff in his hands and he was out of the door in less than five minutes and on his way to school as he ran there without ever stopping.

He panted as he was out of breath and he had made it on time just on time as he was clutching on his table as he was sweating when the bell rang. He pulled himself onto the table and sat down taking a break that he really needed.

He breathed in and took a deep breath and he opened his eyes with everyone staring at him confused and trying to contain their laughter.

" Kaito why do you have a tooth brush in your hair and paper stuck to you ? " said Aoko.

He looked at his own reflection in the window and was instantly horrid and what he was seeing.

 **PUFF**

And everyone looked like chickens and had toothpaste in their hair and he was just back to normal as if nothing had happened.

And the teacher walked and she did not even bat an eye to what she was currently seeing and she just scowled at him and gave him a warning look. So, he settled in his seat and ready for the tests that was now handed to him and a frightening look that would terrify and send a chill down any average student's spine. But he was no average student because he just took it and started to write his name on it and he quickly went through the test as he possible could and handed it to the teacher before the last test was even handed to the last student.

" Kuroba sit down you might be finished but no one is to leave until the time is over and sit right down " said the teacher pointing to his seat.

He huffed as he sat more like slouched back in his seat.

" Sorry I am late but it is it too late to start the exam ? " said Hakuba.

He looked up to see Hakuba with a cane in his hand and he was limping and his leg was! He did not want to say because he knew that he was stabbed in the leg in a nerve and now he knew that Hakuba would need the can to be able to walk for the rest of his life and he say a faded scar on his left cheek. And if it was not for the perfection of his Poker Face then he would have looked truly shocked at what he was seeing. And he was even more shocked when Hakuba did not even give him one look or glance it was as if he was avoiding all eye contact with him or as if he did not exist.

He had to wait for the test to be over and even when his was handed back to him so he could check over it he already knew that he had answered every single question and it was correct. It was even neatly written and he just slept for the next hour and half waiting and hoping that this was still all a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes again he knew it was not and the guilty and it all started all over again.

But the test was finally over and he was free to talk to Hakuba but he could no longer as he looked and him and he saw the burn marks on his hands.

He drummed his fingers against the table nervously as he was thinking what to say or what to do because he did not have a clue what to do anymore.

" Hakuba..." he said letting the word slip through his lips without meaning to.

Everyone turned around in shock in what was happening right now after the big fight they remembered between the two of them happening over a year ago. They remember Hakuba asking Kaito a question whispering it into his ear and then Kaito just suddenly punching him in the face and loosing it. They ended up fighting at that very moment and that was the first and last time they saw the magician prankster be violent and see any anger on his face at all. And it was the last time that they had spoken or even talked. There was not even a sign of communication between the both of them in over a year and Kaito was now talking to the Detective and they were all in shock and watching.

" I am sorry about..." said Kaito.

Hakuba raised his eyebrow in surprise and he was still heading to the door ignoring the thief and he stopped for a moment and started to think.

" Everyone leave now ... except for the two of you I think it is time you finally talk and finally shake hands " said the teacher.

Kaito was confused to what was happening and he had no idea what was happening right now and why everyone had stopped and were staring.

" Kaito are you finally talking to Hakuba again after a yearlong silence ? " whispered Aoko.

" Huh ? " he said shocked.

And Aoko was suddenly pushed out of the classroom by the teacher and the teacher then slowly closed the door behind them.

" So Kuroba why am I here ? " said Hakuba coldly.

" I just want to call a truce and maybe be friends " said Kaito as it was the only thing he could think to say.

" And you are not going to punch me in the face like the last time ? " said Hakuba amused.

Kaito was shocked and silent for a moment and he kept his Poker Face very still.

" Ok course not " said Kaito.

" I accept your apology but nor do I want to be friends and you cannot call a truce just suddenly when I have not been near you or ' _Kaitou Kid_ ' in a year and I prefer to keep it that way because all you bring with you is darkness "said Hakuba.

His mouth dropped in shock.

" You can't seriously think I ... I mean ' _Kaitou Kid_ is a killer of all people ..." said Kaito shocked.

" Of course, not but..." said Hakuba looking at him.

" Kuroba are you feeling all right because you are looking pale and maybe you should get some sleep " said Hakuba almost concerned.

" Yeah just peachy " said Kaito casually.

" Have you ever heard of a person called Edowaga Conan ? " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Hakuba confused.

" I said..." said Kaito.

" I know what you said Kuroba and NO I have not and it just sounds like an alias to me " said Hakuba.

" Alias ? " said Kaito confused.

" A Fake name you use a lot of them " said Hakuba.

" I know what an alias is and I am not _KID_ " said Kaito.

" If you were wondering the name is made up from two authors " said Hakuba.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Sir Arthur 'Conan' Doyle of my Sherlock Holmes Books and Edowaga Rampo he is famous for his gothic horror and mystery novels " said Hakuba.

" Huh ? " said Kaito.

Hakuba gave Kaito a strange look up and down as if he was being inspected or something and he did not like the feeling of being inspected one bit.

" It is nice to see that you may be getting back to your old self. I think but your sudden change in mood and behaviour has me worried that you are going to do something wreck less and just don't do anything stupid that might get someone killed " said Hakuba and he just left the room and closed the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

So, from what Hakuba had said Tantei-Kun`s name was an alias and he might just not be dead after all or he could just be going by another name or something like that.

He was now standing outside the Mouri Detective Agency the last place on earth he wanted to be right now but here was standing there in the pouring rain for over an hour as he looked at the run-down building. There was a for sale sign on the place and it was dirty as if it had not been washed in over a year and he was confused by this because of what he knew of Mouri Ran when he was her or rather pretending to be her or one of her friends. He had learned much like Aoko she was quite the clean freak when it came to cleaning but a lot more as if she actually liked doing it.

There were no lights on and there was not any sign that anyone lived there anymore and even the cafe below was closed and shut for business and there was no sign of anyone anywhere at all. And he felt like he was stuck at a dead end and there was not another thing he could do about it.

So, he decided that he would break into The Detective Agency to look for clues and...at this point he could feel his skin crawl as he was going to do some detective work in the place.

He broke in the place in less than ten seconds.

He was wondering the place that he had only been in twice this would the third time now.

The first time he was here was to collect a dress so he could get the sizes so he could make his own version of the dress and how could he not forget that.

And the second time was to return a phone and well he was invited in, more like order to drop the phone off here and so really, he had only broken in two times counting now.

And now he was day dreaming of the past and he was smiling as he leaned against the counter and then he zoned back in when he saw a light going back and through. It was nothing about a car and he began his search again around the Detective Agency and he almost slipped over his own foot as he was stupid and he had no idea what he was doing.

He was now sitting on the dining room table there was only two seats and there was only evidence that two people lived here and there was no sign that Tantei-Kun had ever lived here at all.

And now he was searching Mouri Ran`s room a room that he should never been in and Tantei-Kun would kill him if he was here and right now but he was not. He could just feel the soccer ball to his face and the crushing pain of him going out the window but right now that was not happening. And he was not happy about it, he was not happy that someone was not torturing him with words. logical and soccer balls and tricking him into doing things that he would never normally do.

Her bed was still here and almost everything that belonged to her and he thought this was weird if they had moved then why would all her furniture still be here. Things like the cooking pans and basically everything that she used all on a daily basis thing that only she would use and nothing more.

Some of her personal stuff was gone like her teddy bears and things like that things like a child or a parent would treasure and he just sat back on the dusty bed and he began to wonder what the hell was going on.

And then he saw the mirror and he looked closer to see a picture of a guy that looked freakishly like him and he remembered who he was. He was the Detective of the East the one that had went missing and he was presumed dead and he put the picture down sadly another Detective that was dead. And for some reason he felt like he was the one that was responsible for his death and he could no longer keep the denial in anymore.

He now realized that his wish had come true, his angry and bitter wish. The wish that he made in a moment of anger and now he was regretting it more than ever as he began to cry as he looked at the picture.

He then saw another picture on the ground and he began to cry happy years because it was a picture of Tantei-Kun and it was proof the he existed it was proof that he was wrong and maybe that he was just insane. But as he picked it up and looked at the date and he looked at the picture closer. Tantei-Kun was not wearing glasses and he was sitting with a small girl that was Ran and they were both wearing rubber hats something that Tantei-Kun would never wear and it was not him. It was not him at all but it was Kudo Shinichi instead and he was not happy one bit because he was wrong and he was back in world without Tantei-Kun. And the world did not have Tantei-Kun in it and this world was just wrong and he had to do something about before it was too late and he was going to start with the person he cared about the most.

He was going to make sure that Mouri Ran and I guess her father were just fine and make sure that they were happy with their life and make sure that they were settled and running right.

But when he would find her and he quickly would he would realize just how bad things were and let's just say his thoughts are not pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

He had found Mouri Ran, he had found where he was and he had also found her best friend along with the rest of their class. He was standing where they were he was standing at the grave of Mouri Ran and he was in shock of what had happened to put her here to all of them. They were all dead and it was because they took a test a year ago the very same test that he had just taken but with one change he was alive and they were dead.

" How can you possibly be dead I saw you the both of you just a couple of days ago and this is all my fault " said Kaito.

He laid some flowers on the grave.

He had read the article and it had said about the class being blown up by a bomber for his sick and twisted revenge for the death of his partner.

The police that day were out for his blood because a fellow police officer was killed that day in his own car with a bomb and the police did not take to kindly to their own being targeted. Soon after that he was caught in a chase but he was killed by police officer that he knew Detective Sato. And now she was fired by the police and suspected of murder because her partner but he knew it was or would have been her boyfriend was killed in the line of action along with a little girl. Both were killed in a lift in Tokyo Tower and he then remembered that he had seen Conan on the news that day and there was something about a bomb and he was the one that stopped it and saved everyone.

" So, your wish came true whatever it was " said Akako.

" I have no idea what you are talking about and if I did what would you have to say about it if it was true and I am not saying that it is but what have you got to say ? " said Kaito.

" Kuroba I want a confession and just maybe I can help you with your mistake and you know what I am talking about " said Akako.

" And let's just say if I were to say that I was _KID_ and I am not saying that I am how would you be able to help me with something that may or may not be wanting to reverse " said Kaito.

" All I know that someone has made a wish and this world is different and the energy is out of sync and your aura is different from everyone else's and you are the one responsible for all of this " said Akako.

" Ok so I made a wish in a moment of anger and I want to reverse it. you happy " said Kaito.

" First I need to know the ingredients and what the wish was or I will not be able to help after all "said Akako.

" Well it looks like you finally got my confession my lady Akako " said Kaito in his _Kaitou Kid_ voice and handing her a rose.

And his traditional _Kaitou Kid_ grin.

" It was made on the night of a full moon as I held the diamond into the moonlight and made that stupid wish and it even responded back " said Kaito.

" What was it called ? " said Akako.

" The Wishing Diamond " said Kaito.

" That Diamond has not been stolen by _Kaitou Kid_ but has been by other thieves and has yet to be returned but I will do what I can to find it " said Akako.

" And the wish " said Akako.

 _" Sometimes I wished that he would have never gotten in my way...No I wish Edowaga Conan was never born! " said Kaito._

And he had to tell her everything about him and all she did for the next ten minutes was laugh at him and fall to the ground in tears.

" Right you have had your fun now " said Kaito.

" Oh, but I am not done yet I have payment or I will do the job " said Akako.

" I am not being your man slave " said Kaito.

" Then I will just watch you squirm and I like doing that " said Akako.

Then she laughed at him again.

" I will be your friend that is what I can offer to you and just maybe one day a confession if the wish is reversed and I remember and you do not " said Kaito.

" Sounds tempting but I want two more things " said Akako.

" So, then it is a deal " said Kaito.

" 1. I want you to break up with that girlfriend of yours "

" 2. I want a kiss and I want you to do it in front of her " said Akako.

" You are evil " said Kaito.

" And it sounds like we have a deal there " said Akako.

She took his hand shaking it.

" And I want you to do your end of the deal first or I will not be helping you and if you think you just find the diamond make the wish and it is just that easy because it is not. There are rules and I am the only one that will be able to find these out and it will not work again without my magic because you have already made a wish. So Kuroba find where the diamond is then you will follow through on your end of the deal or we have nothing " said Akako.

She laughed and then vanished in a puff of smoke leaving him behind choking on it and he was covered in feathers and pink glitter.

And he was hopeful for the first time but to make all this happen he was going to do the worst thing that he knew that he knew that he would end up doing one day and a thing he feared doing most.

He was going to have break Aoko`s heart.

But in the end in it was going to be worth it well he could only hope that it would work or it would all be for nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

It took more than three weeks to find the bloody diamond that he had been looking for and he had finally found where it was but the bloody thing but the diamond was now in the vault of a man that had the best security in Japan. And because it was stolen he tried calling the police under a false name and of course voice but the police searched the entire place and they had found nothing. But he was able to get his hands on the secret blueprints of the place and they had not searched the secret vault and he knew that was where it was going to be. But this was going to take some time and planning because the man was rich and very paranoid and was into illegal activity which meant guns and which meant a very bloody Kaitou. But with careful planning and attention he would no doubt be able to take care of everything and everything would be back to the way that is supposed to be.

And the best three weeks with Aoko had been the best of his life and as much as he wanted it to be part of her part of his forever and he wanted it to stay this way and he never wanted it to end. But it would have to for the sake of everyone including the dead and Tantei-Kun he was in a special category of that.

No one was missing him not one bit and that was because of him there was a word that did not know that he existed and everything he did for it and they would never know and now it was all for nothing.

So, thinking of a way to get the Diamond was going to much harder than he thought it was because looking at the front entrance the security had been changed and the detail of it was more secure than ever.

" So Kuroba you plan on striking tomorrow night that means your payment is due " said Akako.

One minute he was just minding his own business spying on his next target with binoculars and sitting in a tree at least twenty miles away and the next he is being frightened out of it by a witch on a broomstick just floating in the air making no noise. And the next he is face planted in the dirt and he was looking like a giant flower that was dying. He quick brushed the muck off himself and he was prepared to shout at her for scaring him but that would be just worse and make too much noise and question asked and by the time he went through a lot of thoughts he had already calmed himself down and almost forgot what happened.

" What do you want Akako I am working right now? " said Kaito.

" I had a vision last night and Lucifer has told me that you will run into some trouble and from the vision you are going to need my help " said Akako.

" No, I am fine on my own. And this is not going to be Bonnie and Clyde " said Kaito back on the tree looking again.

" Payment Kuroba remember that or I will curse the diamond so that it will not work or I will curse you so you will never see it or be able to touch it " said Akako.

" But I do not have it yet to confirm that it is the correct diamond " said Kaito.

" Fine if that is what you want but I want you to break up with her in school on the roof where you both shared your first kiss and where we will share our first kiss " said Akako.

At that moment, he could feel his skin crawl at just the thought of it.

" Fine then but not both on the same day " said Kaito.

" Seems fair enough " said Akako laughing as she flew away.

So tonight, would be his last two days with Aoko and he was going to make them special more special than he had ever been with her and make it to remember. But then another thought came to mind because he realized that he would just be doing this for himself and it was selfish of him doing this. He was selfish and so was this version of him being in a relationship with her from the start when he was lying to her everyday and keeping the truth from him.

He did not know what he was going to do and how he was going to do it but all he knew that two hearts would be broken because he loved her more than anything and she was the only good thing that was good in this world and he was going to have to destroy that.

Life was never simple.

He took Aoko to the roof at that moment for a surprise picnic.

" Kaito what a pleasant surprise! " said Aoko cheerfully.

It was just best to pull the bandage off and he wanted to end it as quick as possible or he would never end up doing it.

" Aoko I just want to be friends " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Aoko horrified.

" I do not deserve you and I never have you deserve someone that can be the person you want them to be and I cannot be that person " said Kaito.

" You are breaking up with me! " said Aoko in shock.

He just nodded.

" You are breaking up with me! ME! " said Aoko louder.

" I am sorry " said Kaito.

In anger Aoko punched him so hard that he fell off the roof and was now holding on by the handlebar.

" Bakaito I hate you! " said Aoko as she helped him up.

" I love you but I think it is for the best " said Kaito.

She did not look at him as she started to cry.

" Stay the hell away from me I never want to see you again " said Aoko as she slammed the door shut on his face.

And then he started to cry small tears.

And then there was laughter coming from behind him.

" Just what I needed as an ingredient for a spell tears of a broken heart " said Akako.

He wiped away his tears with his sleeve ready to face her again.

" I am sorry I truly am but it had to happen or the spell will not work " said Akako.

" You could have told me " said Kaito.

" That was the whole point you could not have known because the tears had to belong to the one that made the wish and they had to be pure and untainted. So, you are welcome and you have a not so Heist to look forward to " said Akako.

" I still do not need your help " said Kaito.

" Then how about my company instead I am sure that you will get lonely " said Akako.

" No...but I do need a distraction " said Kaito evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night of the Heist and as he rubbed his hands together warming them up as he grinned he was getting ready and he was excited tonight was going to be his first robbery where he would steal something that he would not return. And he was so excited almost more than anything had stolen before feeling the blood rush and excitement this is how other thieves must feel and no wonder they stole of the time this was just a rush and he wanted to feel it again.

And now it was time to get out of the tree that he had been hiding involves now making a nest and a nest in his hair while he took a quick nap and just to be woken by cheerful chirping and worms were about to be fed to him. It was all just one big nightmare and these other birds that sometimes followed him thought he was just one giant bird that needed to be fed. But thinking of food I am getting hungry thought Kaito wanting some chocolate.

And faster devouring all the chocolate he possibly could with five minutes he was up and ready for action and ready to steal.

Now hanging like a monkey on a tree upside down as he hung there looking through his binoculars Akako was doing what he needed her to do what she did best. She was distracting the guards by flirting with them and keeping them busy long enough for her to let him sneak in and put the security videos on a loop. So now he would be able to go unseen and after knocking one of them out and stealing their uniform and creating the perfect disguise he was able to walk the mansion.

As he walked the mansion doing the routine walk this guard was supposed to do he knew almost everything about this person and this mansion. But he had no idea who the mansion belonged to or when or how long for, there was nothing about that in the records he could find nothing at all. And that was the terrifying part because the unknown was the thing he loved and yet was most terrified of and was the thing that he liked to create. And make this into little unknown into magic and make others just as happy and mystified and amazed at the same time. Creating a smile on the face that just could not be contained in the heart and the unshakeable feeling of unspeakable emotion and unable to speak.

Now he was stepping closer to the vault and he could no longer contain his excitement as the smile grew upon his face he was now looking for the vault as he stood in the room where it was supposed to be. But there was a major difference this room was filled with mirrors and painting each with their own security devices attached to each of them and this one would only be the one to unlock the location to the vault.

And with a little bit of hard work he had already unlocked eighteen of them and a lot of them were filled with diamonds, he checked each and every one of them. None of them were Pandora or magical as he tried to make a wish on each of them but this did not happen. He was out of luck and there was still over a hundred to search before he was able to find the right vault and he was starting to get bored now. And the only one that would be able to narrow it down so quick would be Tantei-Kun and now he was going to do his best to think like him. Think like a detective so he could get a quick way of getting to it. Naw thinking like that would give him a headache and while he was thinking about this he had already done thirteen of them.

And within the next half an hour he was able to unlock them all and he was down to the last one and it was the one he was looking for and he had finally succeeded in getting what he wanted. And out of it he had gotten great practice and he was now even faster at it than ever at unlocking vaults and safes but why did it have to be the last one out of all of them and when he did it there was nothing in it.

" Crap " he said.

And as he took a step back he realized what he was staring at.

The whole room was one big safe to the safe and he did have to undo all of them just to get it done correctly.

And he switched the light of out.

And the room started to spin like a merry go round.

And he could hear the others starting to come and he took his disguise of showing himself as _Kaitou Kid_ smiling devilishly as he closed the door behind him as he let the sleeping gas out through the whole house.

And he took his mask off to see that there was a giant vault in front of him and of course there was lasers. And taking a mirror doing some jumping and flipping he was already on the other side.

" I made it " said Kaito smiling as he took his hat off it was slightly singed.

He rubbed it out as it was almost about to go on fire now.

" Few " he whistled.

And he locked at the vault he had dealt with this one before.

It was the Iron Tanuki Safe.

It was the safe that he had helped Lupin the dog gets out of the dog that belonged to Jirokichi Suzuki and the dog was trapped in. And the thought of that made him both happy and sad at the thought of it remising he had been doing it a lot lately.

But after nearly getting sliced in half and " You Lose " sign the bloody thing was like a lethal coco lock or something like that. But ha finally finished and now he was opening the door. And there it was the 'Wishing Diamond' and it was now in his hands and he was smiling as he held it in his hands and put it in his pocket securely.

And now he just had to get the hell out of the house and back to Akako and everything would just be fine and dandy. Everything would be back to normal and everyone could go back to living and having the great lives that they all had.

" I finally got the diamond that I have been looking for " said _Kaitou Kid._

 _Click_

 **BANG**

A bullet was shoot straight at him aiming for his heat but he quickly turned around and were it was supposed to be his heart was shot directly. And if he did not turn right around at that moment he would be dead in an instant.

And now he was bleeding heavily and the blood was starting to shoot out across the room as he was starting to lose a lot of blood.

He quickly put his other hands to cover up the bleeding and he crashed to the ground as he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

And a gun was now on his head ready to kill.

Ad that is when everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

He opened his eyes and he felt pain and heard some noises as some people were talking to him and he could feel himself being moved and a mask on his face. And then he blanked out again

It was two days before he had woken again and this time he was chained to a hospital bed and he was in a prison hospital bed.

The first thing that he had heard was the sound of dripping sound and the beeping sound and then he could hear beeping. And he could smell the room dry and clean just like the air was and as he started to move and open his eyes. He realized that he could not move very much and he was pulled back in pain by something, he was wearing restrains and he fell back on the bed already exhausted by it all. He could feel his heart racing and his breath was heavy and he could now see.

He could see the bars on the walls and the windows.

The restrains on the beds keeping him there and the handcuffs.

He was in prison and what was worse he had been captured and he was caught he had actually been caught. The great _Kaitou Kid_ had been caught and he then remembered that he had been shot and that was the last thing that he remembered before he woke up in here and he had no idea what was going to happen now.

And then he saw the door open and a Doctor coming through.

" Kuroba Kaito you are finally awake I see you are having trouble remembering " said the Doctor.

He decided to play dumb, why not Tantei-Kun did it and it always seemed to work out for him in the end.

" Where am I? What is going on the last thing I remember was falling asleep watching TV " said Kaito.

The Doctor just glanced at him.

And then he heard more movement and then Hakuba came in the door and that moment he knew that he was doomed for all eternity.

" Kuroba we already know everything you have been out for two days and in that time, we were able to get a search warrant for your house and we have all the evidence that we need to put you behind bars for the rest of your life " said Hakuba.

He said nothing as he kept his Poker Face in check and he was in shock and could not utter another word or what to say or do. He was just going to listen what they had to say while he started to pick at the locks with the syringe that was lying carelessly beside him

" I am here to do a psychological evaluation of you to see where you will be placed " said The Doctor.

" I am not crazy a little insane sure but I do not belong in the nut house " said Kaito mad.

The handcuffs were now breaking free and he stupidly smiled when they dropped off his wrists and onto the bed.

" And that needle you are using to unlock yourself was put there as a test to prove what you are capable of and as more evidence of I have said of who you are "sad Hakuba.

He tried to jump out of the bed to escape but he had already forgotten about the restrains and the fact that he had been shot and that he was connected to several machines.

" Ouch " he said.

A hand was put on his shoulders making it more painful and he was now being restrained by two others and he was being handcuffed again.

" Sorry Kuroba but you are not leaving this bed until you are healed and until we can decide where were you will be shipped off to " said Hakuba.

And with his chat with the Doctor he was preceded as to have delusions of grandeur, thinking of himself of almost immortal not caring of his own health. And a lot more to go along with it that he could write his own personal book and he was betting that the Doctor who definitely write something on this getting published and making a fortune out of it.

He was now in the room alone with Hakuba who was sitting in a seat just staring at him as if he had just lost the lottery instead of winning it.

" Why the long face ? You got what you wanted in the end " said Kaito.

He was basically confusing and now he did not care he had nothing to lose well almost he still had to make that wish or all this would have been for nothing and he would have to get on that.

" I did not want this. I wanted to be the one that caught you not that pompous Suzuki " said Hakuba.

"...? " said Kaito wide eyed in shock.

" I can see that you are shocked and so am I because this was all part of his plan to catch you off guard and catch. And I must say he did a great job of it, but to my surprise and his that one of his guards shot you and you would have died if you had not moved so quickly " said Hakuba.

"...? "he said.

" So now that we have solid evidence that someone is also trying to kill you are you going to finally to us, tell me what is going on and what is going through that lunatic asylum that you call a mind. Just for once tell me the truth so I can do something about it " said Hakuba fiercely.

And he decided that he would tell him the truth to see what would happen, well some of the truth that he was going to tell anyway.

" I needed that diamond so I break a wish that I had already made regrettably and made a wish that has invested in this world making it more corrupt, death and such a dark place to live in that it just saddened me to see a world like this and it is all my fault " said Kaito.

And Hakuba did not seem to like this truth.

" Kuroba Kaito you will be sent to an Insane Asylum where you will be treated for the help that you clearly need " said Hakuba.

He was horrified.

" Hakuba wait..." said Kaito but he was unable to say what he wanted.

" This is all being kept under wraps that _Kaitou Kid_ been captured. And yes, Nakamori knows the truth and as far as I am aware he has told his daughter the truth and both of them do not want to speak to you. I am sorry but that just is the truth you have no one to blame for this but yourself " said Hakuba.

He was left speechless as Hakuba left the room and the door was locked behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

He was handcuffed and chained he was the wall that was made of metal and was actually a van off to take in to Neverland where he would be supplied with daily trips of medication and his rainbow of nothing but white. And he did wear a lot of white and even a white coat but he did not want to wear to this white coat because this white coat was a straight jacket. And he was not really off to Neverland but an insane Asylum.

Where he was going to be held for his insanity that he had been sent for at least five years and he was told they were being generous and his age was put into consideration. And what bothered him the most was the fact that he was let at ease because of his background that he was a troubled kid ever since the tragic death of his father. And worst of all they had brought his mother into it saying that he was just trying to get her attention and when he could not get it from her he was reaching out to the nearest person that he saw a parent figure. And that was Nakamori and in a desperate way to get his attention he dressed up as the infamous _Kaitou Kid_ to get his attention and the attention of others that he so wanted and needed. And they had also figured out his father was _Kaitou Kid_ and this surprised him how hard they were working on it. But then again, the way it was all outlined it looked like they were trying their best to help him and doing everything in their will power to do it.

And now he had failed in what he had been trying to do and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was going to an Insane Asylum and for all he knew it was where he belonged because he could have dreamed up a whole world up in his imagination because what he had thought sounded crazy. And if he told someone the complete truth they would think he was crazier. He thought this as he nodded to each of the thoughts.

The van came to a sudden stopped and he was thrown into the wall and he then crashed onto the ground in pain as his head hit the ground full force and he was now dizzy.

" Well that was a fun ride! " said Kaito sarcastically.

He did his best to stand up but his back was killing him because he was in so much pain and as he touched the side of his head he could feel the blood start to come out and he knew that he was going to be bruised.

" GET OUT OF THE TRCK " he heard someone screaming.

And then he had heard some begging and sniffing from the driver and the doctor that was along for the ride.

 **BANG**

He heard a loud bang and then nothing.

There was complete silence for a moment.

He did not know what was going on but he could feel his pulse racing and his heart beat getting faster as he heard the footsteps getting closer to him and he knew that the doors were about to be opened.

Was this going to be the end for him ?

 _Snake_?

He was a dead man and he knew this day would come but he did not see it coming like this he was hoping that he would at least take his enemy with him. But in the end, he had just made things worse and he had caused the deaths of more people than he could count and more people than _Snake_ could ever kill in his him time or the next.

The doors were open and he was standing there in the corner with the chains in his hands ready to use it as a weapon.

" Young Master! " said Jii.

Kaito moved forward and blinked in shock as he dropped the chains.

" Jii is that really you ? " said Kaito.

" Yes, it rally is me and Ruby Jones too " said Jii.

" Chat Noir here to rescue _Kaitou Kid_ " said Ruby Jones.

He looked at the both of them they were both dressed all in black and they looked exactly the same he could not even tell if they were male or female just by looking. But because they had now taken off their masks he was now able to tell the differences.

He watched as Ruby spun the keys around on the keychain on her middles finger just giving him an evil smile as if she wanted him to beg.

He just pouted and sat back on the bench.

And she started to undo the chains.

" Consider this as my payment in full I owed you and I am no longer in your debt " said Ruby.

Kaito just smiled.

" I never considered you in my debt in the first place " said Kaito.

" _YOU_ may not have but I did consider myself in your debt and I could not let that stand and I knew the day would come where you would need help and my help would be the best that you would be able to get in on time " sad Ruby.

And the chains dropped heavily to the ground.

" I brought a change of clothes for you Young Master " sad Jii as he handed for clothes.

 **PUFF**

And he was now fully dressed and within five minutes they were out of there out of sight and as far away as the eye could see.

He drummed his fingers against the table trying to think and because he was bored out of his mind.

They were currently sitting in a busy cafe all in disguise and all waiting for their food to arrive.

" So, what is going to happen now because I cannot show my face and they are going to be thinking a lot of things of my escape and they will be looking for me everywhere ? " said Kaito.

" You mother is in Paris and she is waiting for you to arrive there and soon " said Jii.

He continued to tap his fingers.

" Your business is not finished, is it ? " said Ruby.

" No " said Kaito flatly.

" Then you will be needing this for whatever you have planned and consider this as you now owe me " said Ruby.

He was now holding the 'Wishing Diamond' in his hands and he was in shock.

" How did you ? " said Kaito.

" My job as Insurance Investigator means I able to get my hands on more diamonds than you will ever dream of and more than you ever be able to " said Ruby.

He smiled victorious in his _Kaitou Kid_ grin.

" Thank You " he said.

And now he just had to go to Akako`s with the diamond but things would definitely be different and was going to be a lot harder for him to do now.

Right now, he was really going to need the perfect disguise and he could not keep wearing a mask because it was starting to itch and surprisingly he was actually allergic to the tuff. But because he took medication he was fine but with the medication this could leave a paper trail behind and he did not want that.

He already knew that Hakuba would already be on his scent like a blood hound and he did know one disguise that he could use. But after watching the news it would be rather heartless of him to use it but it also meant that he could use it. He had little choice and he was going to have to use it if he had to and only if he had to.

He was going to disguise himself as Kudo Shinichi the missing High School Detective that the world thought was dead and for some reason he was thinking the same thing.


	15. Chapter 15

He was standing outside the gates of hell no not really, he was standing outside the house that belonged to Akako and eh was just getting the nerve to put his hand on the gate and actually open them so that he could go inside and talk to her.

" Mistress is inside and she is waiting on you "said a creepy voice.

He was startled by the man that now appeared behind him and then knocked him aside opening the gates so that he could enter. The man was Akako`s creepy man servant that he was guessing was not under her spell and as far as he knew was one of the only people that actually knew everything about her.

Really creep guy with hunchback carrying around keys with a sinister smile this guy was a lot creepier than Akako would ever because of that creepy look that he just kept giving him.

But anyway, back to the main event he was now in Akako` house and it was beyond creepy but far less than he thought it would be so n reality it was not that creepy. But he was lead to the dungeon where Akako was wearing her revealing outfit that made him blush and why did she have to wear something like that ?

Akako managed to see that he was slightly blushing and she started to laugh in her own evil way and the laugh was now echoing across the walls. Hitting each one of them back and forth this whole thing was like a horror film and he was just waiting for someone to jump out with a knife like the maniac that they are and stab him to death with their being a dramatic running scene. And just as he was about to die the killer takes off their mask and the killer is revealed to be himself or Tantei-Kun.

" The Diamond now so I can do my work " said Akako.

He handed it over without saying a word.

He watched it as she stared at it and sprinkled something on it.

" I cannot help you until I know his real name of this Edowaga Conan you say you wished away I need the name he went by before this one or I will not be able to make this happen " said Akako.

" I do not understand " said Kaito.

" Edowaga is a false name and he has never existed in any world or any time, he is not real and there is a piece missing and you need to find this out and soon " said Akako.

" I still do not understand " said Kaito.

" Lucifer says the boys is not who he said he was and because of your wish he was not able to become the boy he was and now is not. And the only way to unwished your wish is to find out his identity and his secret come to light " said Akako.

" So, the little brat has his, had his own secret identity just like me and I did not even know this. That is so unfair of you Tantei-kun " said a pouting Kaito.

" Can I just get another hint please! " said Kaito.

" And he is dead sorry about that Kuroba but he is dead because of the wish you made otherwise he would still be alive and walking around just in a different way " said Akako.

And then it hit him he really was responsible for his death and everything that came with it he was a monster and a killer and it was all a mistake. And now thinking about it was not even Tantei-Kun`s fault that he was humiliated in the first place because it was his own and the bastard that threw the feathers on him in the first place. And I suppose Nakamori was to blame for opening the door and actually coming on time, but he was only doing his job so he would let that slide.

" So, you are telling me that I need to find out his real name and make the wish under a full moon for it all to work correctly " said Kaito.

" And you need to find the correct words to say it in or it will not work and more emotional than you ever wanted something. The diamond will try and trick you and may even offer you something else in return " said Akako.

" There is nothing in this world or the previous world that I want that I cannot get for myself " said Kaito.

" I must warn you it will look into your heart's desire and I think the diamond rewarded you and put you with Nakamori as your prize and the one it will offer you will be more " said Akako.

" Ok I will take your advice and be careful " said Kaito as he nodded his head.

" Leave " said Akako.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" As I said Leave " said Akako.

" But...! " said Kaito.

" I have still some work to do and you will just be in my way and if you want this done then you will not stand in way. You are nothing more than a distraction so leave before I make you by throwing you out of the window " said Akako.

And with that he was running out of there faster than he possibly could.


	16. Chapter 16

All he had to go on was the little confession that Tantei-Kun had made and that was about his mother and the role that she had played as an actress. Which tend to surprise him because he was the quiet time of person and not so dramatic then again, he did like to show off his deduction in quite the dramatic way. And he was a brilliant little actor when it came to acting like the little child he was not.

So, his mother played Ryouma`s sister then than was his lead and really it was his only lead and the name of course of what Hakuba had said. That it was a fake name and was from that creepy Detective that the both of them liked Sherlock Holmes and the name would have likely come from a Sherlock Holmes fan or something like that. And just maybe it was a name that he came up with the spur of the moment. His name was alphabetical if you started with his first name and maybe he had seen it somewhere like that or something because that was the way he came up with his name. If he saw a leather boot he would call himself Heather and soon on he really just liked rhyming games and I spy with my little eye, but you will not see what I see unless you look hard enough, but by the time you do see I will be long gone and out of here.

He was now in a library doing the research he needed to do and it was in the middle of the night so no one would see him. Ok so he broke in or more like he let himself in but he would donate some money later on it was the least he could do for his guilt to go away. And after three hours of research, research that would normally take no more than half an hour to do something like that. But the only name that could come to light or to nearest source that he possibly could and was a name that just kept popping up. And was the same name that he had heard popping up when he was in disguise and that same name was Kudo Shinichi. His twin or doppelganger in life whatever you want to call it but he was also a Detective and he had heard that he was related to Tantei-Kun. And with a bit more research and hacking he was able to find his address and he smiled and laughed because he had recognized this address before. Well not the exact address because it was the house across the street right next door that he recognized was the house that belonged to the crazy inventor that Tantei-Kun got his gadgets from and why he was covered in bruises most of the times they met on a roof.

Well there was only one thing he could do and that was to creep around the haunted mansion, another one because he swore that he saw a ghost at Akako`s more than one in fact. And he was guessing that it was Akako`s parents, the mother was covered in blood and she had shot herself in the head. And the father he was literally stabbed in the back with the knife still in there and deep and it was a giant ass knife that was there. Murder suicide he was guessing that was it and the clothes that they were wearing were ancient. And that must mean that Akako was old too really old and he just had no idea how old she actually was.

So, to the Kudo Manor was his best bet of place to go because it was really his only option and he felt like it was the right choice and he had made so many lately. And he had been stuck in this forsaken world for four months and he had hated every bit of it since he broke up with Aoko.

And after climbing the ten-foot gate and sneaking into the creepy mansion that he had never been in before because he did not feel like it and well it would take too much time and effort. And he could not be bothered wasting that amount time and we wished had had now because this was taking up a lot of time to look around the whole place. And now he was regretting the decision because he was now walking the mansion in the dark and the sun was starting to come up and he could barely see a thing.

" Shinichi ? " said a female voice.

'Crap !' he thought as he turned around nervously.


	17. Chapter 17

" Shinichi ? " said a female voice.

He could feel the hope and despair in her voice as he was quickly turned around being stared at up and down. And now he was being squeezed to death by the iron grip hug that he was now in the arms of Yukiko Kudo who was now mistaking him for her son. And he just could not bring himself to tell her that he was not her son.

And now she was crying and he had no idea what to do it was as if it was just indescribable and overwhelming emotions he was getting from her.

" Sorry..." he stuttered.

" Shin-Chan? " said Yukiko.

She started to look him up and down she was starting to look confused as she could see the differences and she was slowly realizing that this was not her son and that this was a stranger in their house.

" I am not your son " said Kaito guiltily.

" Of course, you are ... you are just sick and need help " said Yukiko.

He tried to escape her clutch but she had an iron grip on him and she would not let him go without and he was currently being dragged to another part of the house.

" Let me go " said Kaito.

"Shin-Chan just behave yourself " said Yukiko.

" Really I am not your son I am sorry " said Kaito.

But no matter he said she was not letting him and he was dragged into a giant room and left in the middle as she switched the lights on.

He looked around amazed at all the books he was seeing.

" Just wait here and I can get you the help that you need " said Yukiko.

He was transfixed at what he was seeing and he did not know why but he walked towards the table and he opened the bottom drawer to find a familiar pair of glasses. He picked them up and held them in his hands and as he looked at them he had held them before. He had only held them once and it was when Conan was sick and he had taken them off so he could treat him after he passed out from the flu and he had to take care of him. He had only held them for a couple of second then but he knew them when he saw them and this was the only evidence that he had that Tantei-Kun had actually ever existed.

And then as he kneeled down he saw two familiar names on books and it was his name it was Edowaga Conan. It was his name and his glasses this had to mean something but he had no idea what it meant other than just a feeling. This was where he was named and got his glasses in some way you could say this was where he was born but really where his name was. His identity was made and he always thought that Tantei-Kun was hiding something from him, the Mouri`s and the rest of the world but he had no idea what the hell it was. But he had the feeling that it was too important to dig through in case he leaked something or he found out something that he did not want to know. It was not his secret to know or to search with anyone it belonged to Tantei-Kun and him along. Tantei-Kun did not pry into his private life and he thought it would only be fair to do the same thing and he did even though it was hard. He had no idea what the hell was going on but he felt like he was on the verge of know and he just needed a push.

And then he heard a cough behind him.

And then he saw a very familiar small girl.

It was a friend of Tantei-Kun`s, a friend that he thought was dead along with the other two but she was alive at looking him with the same adult look he got from Tantei-Kun.

" How are you alive ? " said Haibara.

Her voice was now familiar and he knew that he had heard that voice before and he was just trying to place it to a face or another face ?

" I am not Kudo Shinichi I am sorry " said Kaito.

Yukiko pulled at his face revealing that it was not a mask and he rubbed at his now swollen cheek in pain.

" Is possible the APTX 4689 had a different affect on him ? " said Yukiko hopeful.

" There is a possibility but this is not one I have seen before, there is the only one and you are currently looking at it. Of what it can do and the only other thing it does is kill, shrinking is only a disaffect that has only happened twice. And that was to me and that rat in the lab " said Haibara.

They continued to talk as if he was not there and as if he did not exist at all.

And there was coughing again but it was now going from someone else and he knew who this man was as he approached them. And he was giving him a look up and down studying him like a Detective and it already looked like he already had all the answers that he needed.

" You are Kuroba Kaito the son of Kuroba Toichi the previous _Kaitou Kid_ and you are now the current _Kaitou Kid_! " said Yusako just making a clear and pain statement.

Yusako just walked past him coldly not looking him in the eye or looking at him because he could see the pain in the man's eyes and looking at someone that looks like your dead son must be just as painful.

" Honey I am sorry but he is not Shinichi and I think it is time that we accept that he is dead " said Yusako holding his wife`s hands.

But all there was the sound of a loud slap that echoed the room as the slapped echoed the room and they all stood in silence shocked at what just happened.

" No...no..he can't be ...he cannot be dead ...he just can't " said Yukiko as she broke down on the ground in tears sobbing hysterically.

" I think it would just be best if you leave and now before I call the police " said Yusako coldly.

Kaito just nodded sadly.

He walked out as he could see that Mr Kudo was now comforting his wife because she had just realized that her son was dead and that she had been in denial the whole time and this was all his fault.

But when he finally got out of the room he saw the little girl standing there and waiting for him as if she was ready to talk to him.


	18. Chapter 18

" So little girl what can I do for you ? " said Kaito as he handed her a yellow rose.

And the girl looked at the rose and then tore it apart piece by piece in her hand and just smiled coldly at him.

" Hey! " he said annoyed.

" It is eerie just how much you look like but you are not him. Are you ? ! " said Haibara.

" No! " said Kaito.

" Pity he would have been more useful than you " said Haibara coldly.

" How can you be so heartless " said Kaito.

" If you had saw the things I have and done the things I have done you would be the same just as heartless and with no hope there is no hop and I am just waiting for the day that they come for me and kill me " said Haibara.

" What could a little girl like you possibly do that is so evil that would make you hate yourself this much and give up all hope and have no reason to live other than simply to life " said Kaito.

" I am the reason that their son is dead " said Haibara.

" What ? " said Kaito genuinely shocked.

" What makes you think I am just a little girl just because I look like one does not mean I am one and that is my curse I should have died but instead I was given a second chance and I do not deserve it. And there is nothing that I can do to help or anything that will bring back their son " said Haibara.

He walked out at that moment he had heard enough and he did not want to hear anymore.

He did not realize it until he was out of the Kudo mansion and was far away as possible that he could not see it anymore. He realized that he was still holding onto the pair of glasses that belonged to Edowaga Conan. He sat down fiddling with them in his hands and they were old and they were made for some his size but for someone much older. If he did not know any better they would have belonged to the father, they would have belonged to Kudo Yusako.

He was thinking about what they were saying something about " APTX 4869 " and something about 'shrinking' he was not sure what the hell they were talking about.

He started to fiddle with the glasses again sticking them on and off.

He just started to laugh.

" Tantei-Kun you must be blind if you need these to see " he said talking to himself as he smiled at the thought of his adversary having a weakness.

He just imagined himself dressed as _Kaitou Kid_ and stealing Tantei-Kun`s glasses and playing keeping them in his hands as he played keep away with them. And just annoy the little guy he annoyed with him because he was such a little shrimp that he would not have been able to reach them. And he started to cry at thought of it all he would never get to see him again and he would be different in many different ways and he did not know a single thing about each other. But he felt closer to the little guy than he did to almost any one in his life and that was including family. He just felt that they could understand each other's pains or emotions, it was something like that. He was an ally/friend when they needed to be but he felt like was so much more his Catwoman to his Batman you know without all the lovey dovey stuff.

He started playing with the glasses again and just started to walk around wearing them thinking that it might actually be a good disguise or something and just smiled evilly.

Glasses a disguise ?

What kind of idiot would fall for something like that ?

He stopped looking at his own reflection in the windows as he walked past them and stopping a couple of times.

" No, he could not be? " said Kaito.

He started to walk again.

Then again Superman or Clark Kent whatever you want to call him by he uses his glasses to hide the fact that he is Clark Kent or Superman it really is an argument on which one his real identity and which one...Ah forget it just starting to get distracted again. But the glasses, clothing and the way he acts would give people seconds thoughts and just pass by as a guy that just looks like him.

He stopped and looked in the window again and he took the glass out of the frame so he could see much better.

" I look like Tantei-Kun, Tantei-Kun looks like me...I look like a grown-up version of him and that means he looks like a Kid version of me! " said Kaito to himself.

He continued to walk.

And started to giggle as he talked.

" Ah Tantei-Kun is a kid version of me and I am _Kaitou Kid._ And he is the _KID Killer!_ " he said laughing hysterically.

People were now starting to stare at him.

" It can't be! " he said trying to convince himself.

Something like that was just impossible and he could not believe something like that could happen. But then again, he was friends or frenemies with a witch. And he was searching for Pandora a magical gem that could make the person or persons immortal.

And it would explain a lot he thought nodding.

And would be far less embarrassing if it was true because being defeated by a child was embarrassing the first time and the second why did he not see it before. The guy was his exact double when he was growing up and the only difference was a pair of glasses, a giant pair of glasses that were taking up his entire face.

It was impossible but it just had to be true because he was the impossible and he was just that weird for something like that to happen so it had to be true.

" Edowaga Conan is Kudo Shinichi and Kudo Shinichi is Edowaga Conan " he said looking in the window at his own reflection.

He nodded with himself in agreement it had to be the truth because it was the only thing that made sense.

And then he started to remember back to the train and he started to laugh.

The little girl was the lady that he had disguised as and the resemblance was undeniable to be true there was not even a hint of a disguise other than the obvious being a child.

He did not see it before and how can you keep a secret like that in front of everyone and some people do not even notice and he was one of those idiots.

Well he had the name now and the diamond everything was almost set and he was ready to go on with it.

But he was wondering if he would still have to kiss Akako and the thought of that was not as bad as he thought anymore. But he was not going to tell her that and he was not going to tell anyone because that would just be a bad idea to let her think that he might like her that way.


	19. Chapter 19

" I have the name ...I think " said Kaito declaring as he walked into the creepy house.

He heard cackling as he walked in.

He was still wearing the glasses when he walked in.

" Glasses I see " said Akako staring at him.

She took them off him and started to do something with them. he had no idea what the hell she was doing as she fiddled around with them in her hands and a red light was starting to appear around them.

" Kudo Shinichi is see and he look just like you " said Akako grinning.

He pouted.

" So, all that hard work and time was for nothing " said Kaito.

She waved the glasses at him.

" I have everything I need with these if you had just given me something that belonged to him in the first place but for that to work you would have needed to know who he was in the first place " said Akako.

He smiled happily.

" So how long is going to take ? " he said hopeful.

"A day at the most " said Akako.

He huffed he was hoping that it would just take her a couple of seconds instead of a day he was not a patient man and the only time he could wait for something to happen was when he was _Kaitou Kid._ And right now, he was and was not because he did not have his suit because it was in evidence along with the rest of the stuff. And his house was on lock down by the police and Task Force and he had read all this when he was doing his research because he was stuck and frustrated.

" Oh, and you still have your payment to consider since we will have to change that since you are a _wanted man_ " said Akako.

"...? ! " he said smiling nervous.

He gritted his teeth and messed with his hair nervously because he had no idea what the hell was going on or what he was thinking.

" What do you want as payment? " said Kaito.

" A date " said Akako.

" What ? " said Kaito.

" But I can't people will see me and I do not have any disguises right now and..." he said nervously.

" When you make your wish and everything goes back to normal you will ask me out on a date and you will make it romantic and you will kiss me " said Akako.

Now he was scared.

And visibly sweating.

" And if I say No ? ! " said Kaito.

" Then I will curse this diamond so that you will never be able to make a wish and then you so you will never be able to make a wish come true again " said Akako laughing.

" You are evil " said Kaito.

She just laughed at him.

But he put his hand out and she shook his hand.

The deal was set and he was now scared of things going back to normal.

And now he was pale white at the thought of it.

He was bored so he just decided to walk about the house and by the end of the night he was on the roof walking on it looking at the almost full moon.

It would be another day or two before it was a full moon and he had nothing to do until then he was stuck doing nothing.

So, what could he do until then ?

One thought had crossed his mind, a thought that he had been thinking for the past couple of weeks and the moment that he became _Kaitou Kid._ He wanted to know what Aoko was thinking about him right now since she knew the truth about him being _Kaitou Kid_. And he wanted to know what she thought of him and if she could ever forgive him for everything. And he had to see her just one more time before he left or to say everything went back to normal. He had to know if there was a chance that they could ever be together if she had found out the truth and what she was thinking right now because this was his only chance and it was worth taking the risk of getting caught again.

And without thinking he was now hiding in another tree late at night waiting for Aoko to come out of the house because he knew that she would be coming out around this time because she had dance classes with her friends.

But he was surprised when a car pulled up to the house and Hakuba came out of the car and he knocked on the door for Aoko to answer it and she kissed him on the cheek as he handed her flowers. She was wearing a blue dress and it was obvious that they were going on a date and that she had already moved on from him. Even without hearing him out or what he had to say what was his story and everything was clear she hated him and she would never forgive him.

And he was never going to tell and it would just be better for everyone if she never found out the truth it was clear that she hated him and would hate him again if she found out.

He waited until they left and then he jumped out of the tree after waiting at least ten minutes before they both left.

" Kaito ? " said a voice behind him.

Making him shriek.

It was Nakamori and he was standing right behind him.

" Inspector " he said nervously without thinking.

This was worse this was the one person that he did not want to confront he did not want to see Nakamori when he found out the truth.

He did not want to face him but Nakamori already had a tight grip on him and was pulling him into the house. And with a struggle and some words later he was sitting down with Nakamori drinking some tea and eating some biscuits.

" Why ? " said Nakamori sounding hurt.

He was not used to seeing Nakamori like this so quiet, calm and gentle ?

" Why Kaito why would you do this to me and to Aoko ? " said Nakamori.

" I am sorry " is all he could say.

" I treated you a son and I think of you as one. And you go and do something like that embarrassing me and everyone as if it was just a game to you " said Nakamori.

" I know " said Kaito.

" I did not believe it to be true I just could not but after seeing everything and ..." he said shaking his head.

" You owe me an explanation you owe me that much Kaito. You need to tell me the truth " said Nakamori.

H could not look him in the eye.

Or say another word.

" Dammit Kaito talk to me " said Nakamori.

" I am sorry, I so sorry I did not mean to hurt you or Aoko I swear I just needed to find out the truth and ...it just felt like I was closer to my Dad again as if he was still here " said Kaito.

And he was surprised when Nakamori threw the cup he was holding in his hand and smashed it against the wall.

" Tell me what the truth is ...was it all just some game for you and your Dad to see who can make a fool of me and he just passed it on to your...Or is it more is it what Hakuba has being saying ? " said Nakamori.

" Hakuba ? " he said almost panicked.

" What happened Kaito you owe me that much ? " said Nakamori.

" But they will kill you if you know the truth " bluttered out Kaito.

" _They?_ _who are they?_ " said Nakamori.

He did not want to say anymore he quickly got on his feet going to make it his way to the door but he was stopped but before he could even take his first step he was pulled down and made to sit in his seat.

" You are not going anywhere. I am arresting you and you will be going into protective custody and I will be there every step of the way to make sure it all works out " said Nakamori.

" Sorry " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

He dropped a sleeping bomb that he had created at Akako`s and the Inspector fell to the ground asleep.

And quickly fled before anyone could see him or before the police could come.


	20. Chapter 20

He was now back at Akako`s and he was not wanting to speak to her or anyone of what had just happened and he was not going to. But he was watching TV and his face was plastered all over the news and the police were now looking for him but they would not give a reason why, just that he was not dangerous but it was best not to approach him. And well that was true because if you did approach him then you would be a sleep or covered in pink feathers and a lot more than that.

He was walking on the roof blindfolded to see if he could do it and if he really did memorize every step and he had done it perfectly and he was now doing it on his hands. Then just one hand and now he was just using his pinkie fingers to do it.

 **BANG**

He almost fell of the roof from fright and he was just able to put his hand on the gargoyle on time to save his life and take the blindfold off at the same time. And there she was Akako staring at him with an evil grin just floating on her broom and then he noticed there was a giant hole in the roof where Akako was just working. And then he looked back at her and she was grinning just like he did and to say that grin was creepy was saying it lightly.

And then a pair of glasses was put back on his face.

" You need to walk a day in his shoes, to see the world how he did and experience it just how he did and then you will be able to make your wish reversed. Once given the right circumstances and place it will all become clear once it is done you will be done and I can finally get you out of my house. And rid of that thief smell for good " said Akako.

And then she flew off into the night laughing into the almost full moon and he was staring at her as if he was some messed up fan and a bit of Nakamori in him. He just smiled and jumped to the ground chuckling.

He jumped down on the ground gracefully landing on his feet and touching the ground with his hands as he landed like a cat and even stood up like a cat on all fours and grinned like one to.

So now looking at the glasses that were in his hands he looked at them almost putting them on his face as he saw a shimmer of red go across the glass.

He looked up and it was now pitch black and he could now see that there was smoke coming from the mansion that belonged to and now there was ghost leaving the house. The creepy old man servant was leaving hunched back with suitcases in his hands and on his bag running towards a car.

And now the entire mansion was on fire and he could hear the fire engines and the police now coming to the mansion and now towards him. He was now in danger again and Akako had completely ditched him without even telling him what had just happened.

And now he was legging it again as his ass was now literally on fire and he was doing his best to put it as he scooted on the ground like a dog. And he was doing his best trying not to be noticed and it was so not going to work unless it was put out in the next couple of seconds.

And he was able to make it out literally just on time and he never in his life was so hated the fact that he had flash paper in his pockets because this would never have happened if he did.

He watched as he hid in the bushes as the police and firemen circled the house and was shutting it down it was now a crime scene. And looking at their faces he could see that they had no idea how this even happened and they would never really know but they would find away to blame him for sure. Even though his finger prints were nowhere to be seen because he wore gloves and now to think about it so did Akako and her creepy man servant. And unless ghosts a leave finger prints then there would likely not to be a single finger print in the house. And thinking about it if ghost really could harm you and become solid is it really possible that they could leave finger prints ? Because if they could that would be the weirdest thing yet and think of all the cases and murders and he was thinking too much like a detective and he had to get his detectives back or he would end up turning into one of them.

His legs were starting to hurt as he had been crouched down on the ground for so long and he had to move several times for all this to work and he was now exhausted starting to fall asleep. And to top it all off it was starting to rain as he could feel the drips falling of leaves of the tree and he looked up at the sky it was now daylight. But the sky was dull and the moon was still in the sky just going away and there was no sun at all just dull and boring. It was going to be one of those days were the sky is grey and the rain never stops and he was going to hate it because he had an experiment to get on with.

They were all now leaving because the rain was getting her heavy by the second and he was all drowned and his clothes were weighing him down, an almost sinking feeling. And he was off to somewhere he could hide out and the only place he could think of right now was either at Jii`s bar. But he knew that it was being watched and he may or may not be able to sneak in without being noticed. And he did not want to ruin the risk of Jii being caught and given the proof that he needed to make sure that he was safe and protected from his screw up.

So, he was going to hide out in the school of all places he could go it would be the best to go because it was Saturday and that meant that he had the weekend, with the school to himself. He be able to roam the school halls without anyone being there and no one would be there and he was hopeful that he could be free.

And he was free to do this crazy experiment with the glasses and what it would actually hold and he was wondering what he was actually going to see. He was rather excited and to see through someone else eyes was exciting and it would be Tantei-Kun`s, he was going to see through the eyes of a detective. A person that was shrunk by something called APTX 4869 but he had no idea how it happened and he really wanted to know how it happened. But he had the feeling that no one would tell him or know one would really know except for his killers and he did not want to speak to them. And the only other person that knew was dead and he was going to ask when he was alive again and that would be one interesting argument to have. Especially with someone that is likely going to hit him in the face with a soccer ball as soon as he got ten feet beside him.


	21. Chapter 21

It was midnight and the school was pitch black.

He stalked the school in the dark able to walk the whole school step by step perfectly without even having to have the lights on. And come on we have all secretly wanted to walk around the school in the dark in the middle of the night ourselves even if it is like a scene out of horror film. And the stupid person that would be him in the film would be likely the first one to be killed but if he was a girl then he would like to be the 'Survivor Girl' and now Kaito was thinking of himself or well a girl version of himself. He would have plaids in his hair with ribbons, a short skirt and surrounded by doves and now it sounded like was attracted to himself and a he now did have a new disguise in mind. Not that he would tell anyone where the idea came from and better yet just scrap the idea for now anyway.

He was now prowling the classes going through the desks and the lockers to see what there was to eat and just to nosey really. He was surprised when he found three bottles of whiskey in the teachers' lounge and they were all empty and with the receipt along with it they were bought on Thursday morning which meant that they were drank in one day. Imagine teachers getting drunk and well...now thinking about it made a lot of sense of the way some of the teachers acted, especially on Fridays. And he always did find it weird that teachers let him get away with things that he should have been long ago kicked out of school for. And they teachers did laugh and clap at some of his tricks will some just sat dully hiding in the dark and had no intention of teaching the class that day.

And looking in Hakuba`s locker he had a lot and I mean a lot of deer stalker hats well actually he had only two to begin with and now Kaito had made too many to count out of paper to make dunce hats. And they would all fall out of his locker and he just loved the idea of it and now onto the creepy stalker shit that was left there. Hakuba had pictures of him from his childhood until the last day that he was seen and he even had a hair sample from long ago and he knew he really had to get ground to doing something about that.

Keiko`s locker it was just his favourite so far as he found some chocolate in it and he it was only a dozen chocolate bars but it was something that he could eat and he just wanted more. chocolate. chocolate he loves it and if you hate then he does not want to know you and he thinks that you are evil because chocolate is love and he loves love.

And anyone else starting to get a little hungry because I am in the mood for cake or something sweet.

And he just slipped an IOU letter into Keiko`s letter and he pay would pay her back later somehow, someday maybe.

And when he looked in another lock he was not happy one bit because it was now hurricane soccer balls. And one of them even managed to somehow bounce of the other lockers and bounce of the locker door hit the roof. He was hit with the locker door on the back of the head as he looked back and the soccer ball hit him in the stomach somehow. And he was now on the ground and another locker opened. And this was ten times worse because this was his locker and it was raining marbles and he stood up and it just felt like he was on ice trying to do his best and ice skate and he fell to the ground countless times like always did. And he was covered in pink dust and hair gel with a new her style that made him look like an ices skater especially if he had his _Kaitou Kid_ suit on at that moment.

But he was just glad as hell that no one was there to see this because it was again humiliating and this was his own fault. He agreed with himself as he shook his head and he just smiled as he was embarrassed with himself.

" How do I manage to get into situations like this ? " he said to himself as he tried to get it out of his hair.

But it was just not going to work.

His hair was gelled and frosted.

And frosted just reminded him of cake and how he wanted more making him side tracked and making him wander off to get some more cake.

And then he heard a laughter from a classroom and smoke coming from it and he knew immediately who it was and he did not want to face her like this but he had to just get it over with. He just stuck in read to make it happen.

And as soon as he did go in the classroom he was surrounded in red smoke and pulled forward by a red hand pulled forward to Akako who was now starting at him oddly. And he realized it was because of the way he had looked. But he was just regretful that she did not say a single word but she did giggle at him and she did not look hi in the eye but she did play with his hair a little.

" My dear sweet _Kaitou Kid_ I would like that kiss now " said Akako grinning.

And he was pulled forward as she walked to her cauldron and now he was beginning to sweat nervously and smile nervously. For some reason, he always smiled when he was nervous and he did not know why.

" Akako come on " he said nervously.

" Oh, come on since you are about to die in this world I should get a kiss from your lips my darling Snow-Dead " said Akako.

" Eh ? " he said shocked.

And before he could fully digest what she was saying he was kissed on the lips for just a second and he was now speechless. And as he saw Akako blush.

" You are still not under my spell! " she said angrily.

He just smiled relieved that he was not under her spell and hopefully he would never would be and he was hoping for it forever.

But he then tried to focus on the kiss, whenever he actually liked it or not.

But before he could do that he was covered in smoke and was put to sleep.

And Akako was left there standing.

" Sorry Kuroba but this was the only way for the spell to work " said Akako.

She had given him the kiss of death.

" You have to do the right thing or you will die and your soul will belong to Lucifer and attempting as that is ...I would rather your soul belong to me than anyone else and you will belong to me and only me. Good Luck Kuroba and do the right thing even if what he offers you is tempting and too good to resist if anyone can resist it is you " said Akako.

She placed the glasses on him and put the diamond in his right hand.

Everyone that made a wish on the diamond always came to regret it and would want their wish reversed and she would always find them and try to help them. But when they were under the reversal spell they would always lose and they would always die and their soul would belong to Lucifer.

And she was one of them those people.

But she managed to work her debt off to him by working for him and passing through the wisher to see if they could play the game that they were playing.

No one had ever one and she was hoping that _Kaitou Kid_ could be one of them and that is why she was sure that another version of herself had pushed him into making a wish like that in the first place. But she did not know that it would cost so many deaths and this was the biggest deathpool that was made in a long time and she was to blame for it.

Even she and Lucifer were shocked that one person could have saved so many people and so many people were now dead because of it.

The gates of hell were flooding with souls and purgatory as well.

Souls were lost and ghosts were being created again and the last ghosts had been her parents ever made and now other ones were being made every day.

She was just hoping that the spell would work because she was getting tired of living forever and she wanted to age just like a regular teenage girl and she wanted a family. And if everything went right then she and every other soul would be free and Kuroba would get what he wanted and everyone would be happy.

" Just please work " she said hoping.


	22. Chapter 22

He woke up and he could see nothing at all and he touched his face he was wearing the glasses and he knew that he was now under the spell.

" _Kaitou Kid_ you have taken a life and I would like to show you the people that he cared about and met the people that you left eternally screwed " said a voice.

He was shocked a familiar someone came towards him.

" Tantei-Kun ? " he said shocked.

" No, I am just taking shape of your precious Tanti-Kun and we will start with me taking those glasses " said Tantei-Kun.

He was just going to think him of as Tantei-Kun even if he was not the real one this was the closest he had gotten to him in a long time and maybe this was the best he was going to get. And he smiled as he saw him and he almost played with his hair and wanted to lift him up and hug the little guy.

But he did not.

And before he could say another word he was blinded by a blinding light and he fell to the ground and fell into nothingness.

And when he opened his eyes, he was underneath a table.

" Ouch " he said as banged his head.

And he could not see properly it was like something was blinding him.

And then his body started to move and words were coming from his mouth even though he was not speaking.

And then he heard a familiar move and then he saw her it was Mouri Ran and she was picking him up off the ground almost dotting at him. Calling him "cute " and making him feel very nervous and backed into a corner with everything that was happening he was not sure and was confused at first.

His pulse was racing and he had a headache that he did not even know that he was got.

And it took several moments from him to realized that he was not in his own body at all and that he was in the body of someone else.

He saw the books and words were forming from his mouth and he said " Edowaga Conan " and he realized this was the first time that Tantei-Kun had introduced himself as Conan and it really was the birth of him when he put the glasses on.

He was grabbed and hugged squeezed practically to death.

Even if he was touching boobs and the thought of this was making him blush inside his head he did not like the idea of this. He was seventeen years old and he was being treated like a child and he did not like this and moving around it was hard. and looking at his small but chubby hand he did not like any of this and he wanted out of this prison right now because this was hell and this was not he remembered when he was a child and he wanted out now.

And then the next one came.

Meeting Mouri Kogoro.

He was just hit on the head again and again was painful as hell and was rather cruel of him to do to someone he thought was a child. And it was so not fair if he was in his own body he could easily dodge each and every single punch that he was hit with. But he was not in his own body and even though he was being moved because these were just memories that he was going through. He would have almost made the exact same moves but he would have hit him with a smoke bomb or something like that.

He was just sad that he did not get to dart the fool.

And then came the headache of elementary school.

And he thought having Hakuba has his current stalker and sometimes Akako was bad he was currently being stalked by three children and school that day was just too boring to be true. And as much as he wanted to sleep like usually does he could just not fall asleep because this was too important and he had to pay attention. So already he could see that Tantei-Kun`s life was not as easy as he thought it was and every single step he had to take was hard and awkward to do in such a small body and something that he was not familiar with. It was just weird and he wanted out of this hell but he had no idea how that was going to happen.

And now he was in a car with some stranger claiming to be his mother, she was claiming to be Mrs Edowaga and she was giving him one hell of an evil look. And this look sent a shiver down his spine because he could swear that he had seen this look before and this made him even more scared. And this is the part of the film where you scream " Get the hell out of there " or " Run Tantei-Kun Run ".

Does he ever get a break because he was now waking up after being kidnapped again and he was spying through a hole in the wall and he was currently staring at an evil mask, really creepy guy and awful, awful disguise. The guy had no taste and nothing compared to his _Kaitou Kid_ and for some reason he was thinking that this disguise would be the exact opposite of his father's/ Lupin`s costume and maybe just maybe the person got the idea from it. And he was scared he was but meh he had seen scarier and there were ways out and he was starting to enjoy this thinking this was Tantei-Kun`s life every day. Not a single day in his life is boring and getting a Geraldine rush every single day he would love it or so he thought he because just watching and he was exhausted. And the mother she is still creepy and so is that another weirdo.

He was then impressed that Tantei-Kun had convinced a little boy that he was an evil and well to be honest if did hear that from Tantei-Kun there would be more than a fair chance that he would believe it.

And he closed his eyes ready to die.

Nothing happened ...and it turned out all to be a trick played by Tantei-Kun`s parents and Tantei-Kun thought he was evil. No wonder he does not like magic that much and he had his parents to blame for it, such evil and twisted parents. And then he began to wonder if Hakuba would fall for something like this and the idea was tempting and maybe just maybe ...? Ah I will think about it letter.

He was rather sad that Tantei-Kun did not go with his parents at this point and heck he could have even got his body back or be dead, you never really know. And this is a so big massive What if ?. I mean if he went with his parents and just left like that what would have happened to everything ? But he blew the thought off because he would never have met him and they would never have met each other and their lives would have not have been so interesting.

And at this point he was really sick of people pulling his cheeks and ogling at him and calling him " cute " and he so hated being picked up as if he was some dumb cat or some dog that you put in your bag and just carry around with you.

And he was now onto the next person and he knew this loudmouth person well enough to know that you should cover your ears.


	23. Chapter 23

He was dying, definitely dying of the cold that is. No, it was more than the cold it was the flu and it was the worst one he had ever experienced ever. And then some loudmouthed idiot comes barging in a door demanding to see you and turns out they have been eavesdropping on your private discussions and has done a really creepy amount of research on you. And it turned out that Tantei-Kun was tone death now that was something that he wanted to hear or not hear and it was rather surprising in away. So, the little guy was not perfect after all and there was something that he was really bad at and there he goes getting distracted again.

He was handed a bottle and was told that it would make him feel better it smelled weird, well the best that he could smell it and he just took a big gulp of it. And then smiled and started to hiccup and it was true this did make him feel better and he even made him smile and dance. No, he was drunk the drink that was he was given was an alcoholic drink and he was a drunk seven-year-old and he was confessing his feelings to the Mouri girl and she had no idea. It was so funny and hilarious at the same time but what kind of fucking idiot would give a child alcoholic drink ? He knew that the idiotic detective that called himself a great detective would not because he would not like to share or give anyone a sip of alcohol saying that he would waste it. And he knew for a fact that Mouri`s daughter would kill him/Tantei-Kun any alcohol because she was like a son or brother to her and she showed it a lot and he was getting annoyed being treated like a child everyone minute of every single time that he was meeting someone. And especially from a girl that looked like the girl that he was in love with and obviously that Tantei-Kun was in love with the Mouri girl because why else the hell would you stay here like this.

And the person that he was now meeting was the Detective of The West, Hattori Heiji and he was another High School Detective, just what he needed another one of them as he was thinking about a certain annoying blonde. And the more this guy was saying the more he was reminded by Hakuba because this guy was arrogant and he was a stalker but he was just after a certain detective that was standing at his feet and he had no idea. The idea of this made him smile and laugh inside his head and then he felt the sudden headache that was coming with it and he was feeling sicker than ever.

But the little guy just went anyway dispute being that sick anyway he was still going and he had no idea why he would to do it and the look he was getting when he saw his own reflection said it all. He was definitely and madly in love with the Mouri girl and he was going to do anything to protect her and his secret even if that meant going with these two clearly insane detectives.

So, he and Tantei-Kun had something in common a rival with a detective that comes looking for you and turns up on your doorstep and on your turf making an announcement like that well life is strange that way. He was beginning to wander just how much they had in common because it was a hell of a lot and I mean a hell of a lot.

He was barely paying attention to what was happening when he felt a sudden pain in his chest and he stopped still frozen like a rabbit. He could feel the sweat dripping off his forehead that was on fire and he could swear it was so hot that you could fry an egg on it. He felt that he was being picked up and he could not move a single muscle and he all he could feel was the pain and it was if he was on fire. He was stuck in a fire with a beam or something weighing him down he could hardly breathe and with every breath he took was like was breathing in smoke and drowning at the same time. He felt like his bones and organs were being crushed and stretched at the same time. His sight was blurry and he could barely move it was like was drugged or something but he could feel and hear everything that was going on around him. And with every drip of sweat that fell from his head he just felt like he was drown.

And the pain finally became too much and he screamed out in pain but he did not even hear his voice and he almost blacked out as she could feel like his bones were being stretched and the pain was just indescribable. It was far worse than being shot and if he was going to describe how dying in pain would be like it would be this because he felt like he was dying right here and right now.

And when he opened his eyes he was truly shocked he was back in his own body and he was no longer Tantei-kun. He was wondering if it was already over and then he looked in the mirror and his face inside turned bright red because he was currently staring at a grown-up Tantei-Kun and he was butt naked. And he was staring, staring at his...! He did not want to ever see that ever, this was something that he was never meant to see and he wanted to black out all thoughts and imagines of this. he so hated that he had and eidetic memory and he was now guessing that Tantei-Kun had one as well because...he was now scarred for life and he did not want to think of this anymore. He was just glad that the detective had put on some clothes and was out of the room and moving to solve the case.

And then it took him several moments to realize that Tantei-Kun had grown up and he was in his own body and he was shocked and amazed by this. Tantei-Kun was busy listening in on the other detective's deductions and seeing the arrogant smile on his face he solved it first and he was not around to solve it. He was so going to show this arrogant bastard who was the boss and who was the best detective and he was getting distracted again.

And then burst into the room saying that the loudmouthed detective was wrong even if he had a confession, he could not help but smile. Tantei-Kun was always right and was never wrong and he was going to show if the truth and now he had the Mouri girl in his face crying and demanding/asking him questions. And Hattori was to blame for this for all of this and he had to do something about this annoying detective one of these days if he was anything like Hakuba he would just have to.

And with the truth was revealed and the curtain had fallen and he was truly shocked by who the killer turned out to be and he would honestly would not know what to do if he found this truth out. Kudo did not even hesitate to tell everyone who the killer was and he did it in such a dramatic and fashionable daring way. And it was obvious that Tantei-Kun was much more comfortable and confident in his own body and this was the way he was with him all the time and no one else. And it was another thing they had in come because he was basically a showman of getting confessions and showing off his deductions. It was a brilliant show to watch and he wanted to watch so much more.

But he the same pain in his chest like he did before at the detective agency and it was getting worse doctors were coming and voices rushing. He could barely breathe and everyone was panicking it was getting much worse and that annoying detective was still talking to him saying that he had won the game. And right now, he just wanted to press the mute button or make his hair pink like Hakuba but being in this much pain he could do nothing.

And before he knew it he was giving the guy a lecture and he knew Tantei-Kun`s lecture or speeches they always meant something and they always made a dramatic change and looking at the detectives face it had. And it had even made him think about a few things and changes that he would need to make in his life.

And before he knew it he was steaming and I mean he was literally steaming he could see the steam coming from all around and he was running down stairs and doing everything eh could to escape from the Mouri girl. And now he was trapped in a closet with no escape he was trapped in the closet they were banging on the door trying to get in.

 **PUFF**

And with a hell a lot of pain later he was little Tantei-Kun again and he had the flu again.

And it was all over with this detective and now onto the next.


	24. Chapter 24

And after seeing a lot more of them and the emotional rollercoaster that it was he was more excited than he had ever been in his entire life and he just wanted to binge on more episodes. Well that was what it felt like as he watched it and was so emotional and dramatic life changing experience that and feeling you can get from watch a TV series or film. And he was completely lost and captured in it as he watched every single part of it and was always shocked and surprised by all of them.

And watch Hakuba fail and Hattori being a changed person was magnificent. And the fact that Hattori was now his best friend and knew his secret but kept calling him Kudo accidentally he was loving every moment of it and he wanted more.

And before he knew it he was clapping his hands and wiping away the tears that were developing in the side of his eye.

" Right onto the next! " he said excitedly.

And then he looked at his hands they were his own hands and he was wearing white gloves and he was fully dressed as _Kaitou Kid._

But he was just saddened that he did not get to see the day that he had first met Tantei-Kun and this just made him feel rather sad and he was getting distracted again

And then he saw Tantei-Kun again well he knew it was not Tantei-Kun it was the creepy guy that took shape of him and managed somehow to look much creepier than before. But he was not one bit scarier than the real Tantei-Kun would ever be.

" Now I have one more thing to show you, something that would surprise you in every way " said Tantei-Kun.

"...? " said Kaito.

And there was another flash of blinding light and he was now shocked to what he was truly seeing.

He was now crying with happiness and smiling as he could feel his heartbeat.

" Dad! " he said.

As he could see his Father disguised as a janitor even in the dark and in any disguise, he would recognize his father and this was him. He was getting a good look at his father and he was alive and well reading a book and this had been the first time he had seen him alive and well since the day that he had died.

And he was talking to Tantei-Kun.

But Tantei-Kun did not have his glasses and bright beside him/behind him was a little scared Mouri Ran and this could only mean one thing. This was another memory of Tantei-Kun`s but this one was in his actual childhood of when he was a little boy when was actually a child and he could not help but watch and be in shock.

He was truly shocked that Tantei-kun had met his father the previous _Kaitou Kid_ before and had never said a word about it before. And then he realized that his father was not wearing a disguise so there would be no way that Tantei-Kun would have ever have known.

And then he frowned at a pacific word Tantei-Kun had just used and called his father.

" Amateur "

He had called his father and this was the biggest insult he could have ever call a magician to his and his father level of skill and it was just an insult and he was cross with him for calling his father that. It showed no respect or anything for his skill as a magician.

He just sighed as he continued to watch what was happening and what would unfold next.

And he did watch everything it annoyed him so much that Tantei-Kun was able to solve his father's riddles and he was a child which meant that...Tch the kid was always a rival of _Kaitou Kid_ when he was a child and he was solving them all. It was hard much harder for him and he was reading them wrong and saying some of the words wrong but once he was corrected he was still able to solve every single one of them.

And he hated the fact that he thought he was so freaking cute without the glasses and he was basically the same Tantei-Kun he knew and he did act like a grown up or mature for his age. He was a child and he was supposed to act like one, behave like one and in some ways, he did but he was still far too mature for someone that age and that annoyed the hell out of him.

And he could see at even a young age the boy was madly in love with his best friend and he still had not said a word of it in the tens years that they have known each other. And could not help but laugh at this, the one thing Tantei-Kun was truly scared of was telling his best friend and the girl that he loved was the truth. About him being in love with her and the fact that he was shrunken little brother at her faithful little side. And this description just made him sound like a dog or a pet and from what he had seen today well it was kind of true.

And then he woke up to realize that he was in the freezing cold water and it was freaking freezing. He could feel the fish pass him by and he gulped almost screaming when he saw one of them jump right in front of his eyes and giving him an evil look. He was almost frozen in fear just by the look but if he did not want to be crushed to death by a giant ship then he would have to swim from it and he did. And soon after that he had the worst cold that he had ever had in his life and it soon turned into the flu and he was in bed sick for two weeks and he had planned the perfect Heist. And the target that he thought might be Pandora he had missed his chance to try and get at it and he had never gotten a second chance to get at it again because it was stolen by another thief and never returned.

And then next thing he knew he was being hit with a soccer ball and he was thrown out the window by this crash landing onto the ground and landing in pain. He remembered this very much and now he was experiencing it all over again and he did not like this one bit. He had a sprained wrist and a bruised collarbone because of this. and worst of all he had a mouthful of dirt and it was the first time he had ever been hit by one of those 'hellish soccer balls' and there was going to be more he could just feel it coming.

And he was correct because he was hit with one knocking his prized monocle off and that one was his favourite he did not like this but he could not help but smile at it. But his eye did sting for a very long time after that.

And know his arm was all sore and stretched out because he had to save Jii because Tantei-Kun had him stumped, had them both stumped. And what was worse the world now knew that he had an actual assistant helping him with all of his Heists' and it was captured on video for the world to see. No one had ever proven that he had an actual assistant or well had the evidence and Tantei-Kun had and he was not happy with this one bit. The reason was because this meant that Jii was now in danger or well could have been if _Snake_ was smart enough to work it out. And he did not like that Hakuba been smirking at school the very next day at him and asking him what happened to his eye.

And now he was about to become fried shrimp.

" GAH "

The thought of shrimp made him shiver with fear.

Oh yeah back to what was happening or what had happened.

He could see the flames approaching and he was about to be on fire and his only option was jump and hope for the best. And again, he was eating dirt in the ground and every single bone in his body was aching (but it was nowhere near the amount of pain he felt when he went through the change when he was Tantei-Kun) and the smell of smoke was coming from him and his suit for weeks. But worst of all when he got home Aoko had thought he was smoking and had given a scolding of his life and the moping of his life that day when he was already in pain. And seeing Aoko had made him sad very sad and he did not want to see anymore.

But there was more to come.

He was hit with one of those 'Hellish Soccer balls' again and worst of all he was thrown pretty far by it and he was not going to enjoy what was going to happen next. He had spent two hours running in the forest and every time they had seen him they knew that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and he was already out of breath. But he had to keep running for it because he really did not want to go to prison. And he did not find out until another two hours later that he had his own sign on his back as a sort of " kick me " sign that he had and his own handy work was used against him. That was truly evil of him to do and he still nightmares about the bugs and all that disgusting muck again.

And now he was on a train and witnessing a murder they said that Tantei-Kun was a death magnet and now he had just witnessed someone being murdered before his own eyes. And what was worse he could not say a single word about it without giving away his true identity and he knew that he would be given the blame for this like he always was. So, he was trapped with the conclusion of having to hand himself over to police or letting a murderer get away. But now he was being blackmailed into helping Tantei-Kun when he solved the case into doing him a favour and it was something that he really did not except to happen.

Tantei-Kun had known about the _Black Organisation_ before and he was too stupid to realize this before it was so bloody obvious and he had just managed to escape with his life intact just. And Tantei-Kun just played it all off as if it was nothing to worry about and he knew what would have happened. And now recognized the girl that he had disguised as and turned out Tantei-Kun was working with a criminal the whole time and let her get away with all the crimes that she had committed. And the little guy was actually trying to put him behind bars and he was nothing compared to that girl she was a killer and rather a cold person as well. And this was all her fault and he so had to find out more about this situation when this was all over, Tantei-Kun had a lot of explaining to do and he wanted answers. He was owed that much after he had to face this creepy but nice guy because he had the feeling this guy was the only nice _one of them._ And Tantei-Kun knew this guy and he remembered the meeting they both had that was an unfortunate case.

And now he was being kicked in the face but he definitely deserved that one. But a warning would have been nice and the fact that he had stripped a girl of her clothes was the most shameful thing _Kaitou Kid_ had ever done and would ever do. But he could have least have warned him before he was told in a long-detailed description that the boy he was pretending to be was actually a girl. He just remembered that smug grin he always sees and that was that. He still remembered the taste of feet and that was something he did not like the taste of and to be honest he hated feet.

And now he was going to be beaten to death by an actual flying man and he was only able to talk his way out of it.

" Phew " he thought wiping away the sweat.

And that was pretty much that all that he was about to shown.

Until he was shown his embarrassing Heist again.

And he was now covered in feather and pink.

And he was now looking at a grinning Tantei-Kun.


	25. Chapter 25

" So, tell me do you really want to bring back someone like that, someone that has done all of that to you and more " said the fake Tantei-Kun.

'Poker Face' he thought.

And he could feel weighed down by the paint and feathers he just wanted this over with already.

" Yes, I do " said Kaito.

" Really! " said Tantei-Kun surprised.

" So not to be disrespectful or anything but can we just get this over with " said Kaito.

But the fake Tantei-Kun just started to flip a coin in the air pretending that he was not listening to him or not paying attention to a word he was saying.

" Oi! " he said annoyed.

And he was met with an evil grin.

" But I like this body of the one that you sold to me for what you wanted and what you just want to take it all away from like that ? " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" Yes " said Kaito.

He saw a frown he knew it was a rhetorical question but he did not care and he did not want to keep the whole thing going as if it was just one big game.

" But I am willing to offer you on more thing in return if you just simply say 'No' and walk away and never return to this place " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" There is nothing that you can...! " he said.

But he was currently in shock of what he was staring at and who was walking towards him smiling and holding out his arms ready to hug him.

" Kaito " he said.

He was getting closer and closer.

He dropped his arms shocked and unable to move.

" Dad! " he was barely able to say.

He was about to be hugged and he was crying real tears of happiness as he closed his eyes ready for the hug but he felt a could shiver go through him and evaporate into nothingness.

And it was so quiet it was barely a whisper but he heard those words and he knew what it meant.

And he was staring at fake Tantei-Kun again.

" That was cruel " said Kaito unemotionally.

" In return, I will offer the life of your father instead of this, this Tantei-Kun who is nothing more than your enemy " said the fake Tantei-Kun.

"...? " said Kaito.

He just kept his Poker Face.

" What I am offering you is this that _Snake_ had never found out your father's identity and he never was killed by him because of this. I am offering the chance that you always wanted the childhood that you lost I am offering your father to live and that you would have had to pick up his cape and take over his role. It is yours to take if you want and you and your mother will have him back in your lives. And you will never know any of this would have ever have happened " said fake Tantei-Kun.

The thought of his father never dying was something that he had always wanted.

" And if I say Yes ? said Kaito.

" You will join your father " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" And is that a promise " said Kaito.

" Yes, you will join your father " said fake Tantei-Kun.

And then his Father appeared right in front of him.

The fake Tantei-Kun put out his hand ready to shake.

And he did.

" Then it is not a deal " he said grinning.

He was grinning with his _Kaitou Kid_ grin.

" We had an agreement " said fake Tantei-Kun angrily.

" Actually, I never agreed to anything at least that is how I see it anyway and I do not recall ever saying or agreeing to it. Just a simple 'What if' really to see what you would say " said Kaito.

Now he was being frowned at.

" Now I want my Tantei-Kun back the real one and not anymore tricks or mind games because I have already made my decision and nothing you can offer me will change my mind. NOTHING! " said Kaito.

" And what would your father say of this betrayal " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" Poker Face " he said.

The thing he had been using the entire time to trick the sneaky little bastard the entire time since he got there because he knew that something like this would have happened the moment he entered the bloody thing. And swore the moment that Nightmare died he would not let anyone use or trick him like that again, no one. Well except maybe for Taneti-kun but he was always the exceptional and the impossible.

" And no one gets hurt rule " said Kaito.

He knew that his father would not want this much bloodshed just for his life and to play happy family because he did not want it and his father would want the same thing knew doubt because that was what he had told him.

'Poker Face' he remembered the words being mouthed when he saw his father and it was really his father. This thought just made him smile.

" Why are you smiling? " demanded fake Tantei-Kun.

" Tantei-Kun, Edowaga Conan, Kudo Shinichi I want him back. I want my wish to be undone, reversed or whatever. Just make it all go back and I will gladly take the humiliation with grace and the defeat just bring him back already " said Kaito demanding.

" BRING HIM BACK " he screamed.

Fake Tantei-Kun blinked.

" No! " he said simply.

" Why not? " said Kaito demanding.

" I have two lives for the price of one...unless you are willing to trade yours that is. It would only be fair in return " he said evilly.

" If I have to die for Tantei-Kun to return then I will gladly die for him and for the others his life is worth mine a hundred times over and over " said Kaito.

" Even with your search for Pandora being stopped forever and the possibility of _Snake_ getting his hands on it " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" Hakuba or Tantei-Kun will stop him I have faith in them and others and _they_ will never win never " said Kaito.

" Or better yet what if I offered you Pandora right here and now for you to do destroy or even use as your heart desires? " said fake Tantei-Kun.

" I said BRING HIM BACK " he screamed.

Fake Tantei-Kun clapped his hands twice making it sound like lightening.

" Fine then you but if I ever see you again or you use my stone again your soul will belong to me and there will be no coming back " said fake Tantei-Kun.

 _WOOSH_

The fake Tantei-Kun kicked a soccer ball straight at him and it knocked him out instantly and the last thing he was seeing was stars.

" You win this time _Kaitou Kid_ "

" But it will not be so easy with Pandora I can guarantee you on that "

It was a demon voice the way that it sounded.

And he was unconscious again.


	26. Chapter 26

" Mister " said a voice.

He was currently being poked with a stick.

" I bet you he has been drinking that stuff that grownups go all funny " said a voice.

You mean that stuff that makes my Dad fun at parties " said another.

They continued to poke him with a stick now getting closer to his eye.

" Do you think he is dead ? " said another voice.

They began to sniff him.

" Well smells dead " said a voice.

" How do you know what a dead body smells like ? " said a voice.

" He smells just like the dead hamster in class " said the voice boasting.

More sniffing.

" He does! " said a voice.

" Should we call the police ? said the voice.

" No! " said a voice.

" Why not ? " said a scared voice.

" Because they will just take the body away and we will have nothing to play with " said a sulky voice.

" You are sick! " said a voice sounding scared.

But this was also coming from the same voice that was poking him with a stick.

He thought it would be best to get up at that point.

" Good morning " said Kaito smiling.

And then he saw five panicked children looking at him.

" ZOMBIE! " they all screamed in unison and then ran away.

He just grinned at lied back lying in the grass and looking up at the sun relaxing for just a moment.

And then he closed his eyes.

" Oh, shit Tantei-Kun! " he said as his eyes darted open.

And quickly jumped to his feet.

" Right Tantei-Kun he should be alive now right now I just need to find him and make sure he is fine " he said to himself.

He made a sudden run and took his first step only to crash land on the ground and with his mouth wide open, he was soon met with dirt in his mouth and accidentally swallowing it as he sat up because his teeth were deep in the ground. and he looked back to find that his shoelaces had been tied together but these were not his shoes and his had been stolen and he was now wearing shoes that would belong to a homeless person. And then he looked at the rest of his clothing his jacket was swapped and his bag stolen.

And then he instantly panicked searching for the diamond only to realized that it was still in his hand. And now he could relax fro just that moment of window of relief breathing it all in he realized that he really did smell dead. And just maybe the first stop that he should make should be home of course he would have to find out what day it was. And he was just hoping that he still had his phone on him and he did not.

But he was soon met with one of his doves that was pecking him on the head and the dove was handing him his phone.

And he just smiled.

" Thank You " he said making the dove chirp.

And he checked the date and time on his phone.

He smiled at it was the morning after his Heist and it was true as he smiled.

" I am back and that means he must be back he just has to be back " said Kaito talking to himself.

He was getting strange looks from everyone that was passing by and he thought at that moment it would be best if he was to leave right now before they called for some doctors to get him some help. Thinking that he was crazy and with everything that had just happened he might be a little crazy but back there he did not want to be locked up for being insane and now it was not going to happen. And he was distracting himself again and he thought he did that a hell of a lot and so easy it was like he had an attention span and a very short open at that because...and he was doing it again.

He got to his feet and made a run for it to get home before anyone he knew some him in that state.

And then he had other plans and things that he needed to do.

But with his keys gone from his pockets and his Doves out looking for them he had to break into his own house again because for some reason he kept losing his house keys and he could never find them. He had lost them so many times and at almost all of his Heist he was surprised that Hakuba had not found them or maybe had and was using it as evidence. Or some animal or bird saw them and likes collecting shiny things and was now collecting them and waiting for him to lose them again. He started to think when he last changed to locks and that he would have to do them again.

And when he got home he got showered and changed.

Then changed his locks again and tidied up the entire house and then giving it a once over and was exhausted by the time he was dusting the attic and the sun was going down.

He sat down on the couch exhausted and turned the television onto see the horrifying news and it made him frown them it just made him smile as he saw pictures of himself being humiliated. It had worked and everything was back to normal as he could see Tantei-Kun in the crowd in one of the pictures being picked up by the Mouri girl.

And just felt like dancing to the victory that was his and he was actually doing it as he shuffled across the floor.

 _Knock Knock_

He opened the door to see Aoko standing there.

'Poker Face' he thought as soon as he saw her unsure of what was going to happen and what his reality was because this was it and he was now going to find out for sure.

" BaKaito where the hell have you been ? You had Aoko worried sick and that is horrible thing to do to Aoko. You should apologize to Aoko and to do it now " said Aoko.

He just blinked for a second.

" Ok? " said Kaito.

He smiled it was all back to normal.

" I am sorry " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

He made a blue rose appear and then he handed it to her which just made her smile.

And she was no longer mad at him and he was happy with this.

" Dinner is in an hour so you better get your ass over soon " said Aoko.

He just nodded.

And now he was going to have to face Nakamori which was far more terrifying.

'Great !' he thought as he smiled nervously.

It was going to be in interesting night and his plans of seeing Tantei-Kun in person would just have to wait.

And best of all he was getting a hot fudge sundae.


	27. Chapter 27

And now he was back at school with Hakuba grinning at him victorious and worst of all he was using his _Kaitou Kid_ grin at him and he was so doing this on purpose. He was using it deliberately and he wanted to do something about it and of it was not for the other Hakuba he had thought of. He decided he was not going to get his revenge and he was going to do nothing, nothing at all which made make Hakuba and everyone else really paranoid. And he liked the idea of not doing a single thing and he had now had the _Kaitou Kid_ grin on his face and he did not even know this.

And he clapped his hands mentally this was going to be an interesting day.

But he did not like the fact that Aoko had plastered the entire school and the pathway to school with humiliating pictures of him and the fact that everyone was talking about it. And they were all watching it on their phones and this was his worst day in school and he wanted the hell out of there. But he knew it could have been worse because he had worse and he had seen worse before. He would just have to face the storm and it would all be over soon before he knew it, hopefully because he really now hated the colour pink more than ever. And for once he had hated that people were talking about _Kaitou Kid_ and that Nakamori was being praised and he was a laughing stock and there were actually videos on him being in pelted by fruit and veg like it was medieval time and he was handcuffed. And Nakamori was the jester, Hakuba the King and Tantei-Kun a little knight or prince. And sadly, the video was actually funny and he to keep his Poker Face still just not to laugh at it. But thinking about it now this was what his Task Force had to deal at every Heist he held and every day so it was only fair that he took his share of it.

And he could feel Akako`s eyes drilling in on the back of his head as he almost turned several times as she continued to stare at him through the whole of the first period and the second. It was like her eyes were on fire or trying to set fire to something like a lenses effect because the back of his head was starting to get hot and it was if his hair was now on fire.

But he was just glad when the bell went and eh could get to feet and head to his next class. But she did it again grabbing him and dragging him out of the class making excuses and saying whatever she needed to get others stop staring and to think that she was not kidnapping him or holding him hostage. And she so was every single time she did it to him and now they were on all the roof and she was ready to talk to him about what he already knew. But he was just hoping that she did not know because he was going red at the thought of her actually kissing him when she did and the promises that he had made.

" Kuroba your aurora is a different colour in fact it is three colours, so I can see that you made your wish and then had it reversed. Just like I thought you would and you thought you were immune to me and my words " said Akako.

" Yeah...Wait just a sec you made me make a wish on purpose! " he said madly.

" Yes, I just said that " said Akako.

And then she started to laugh at him.

He frowned.

" Have you any idea what you caused, what I caused ? " said Kaito.

" Yeah so your soul might have been trapped in the diamond along with the others and stuck there for all eternity but all thanks to you they are all free and you have learned a valuable lesson on whatever your wish was. So, you should be thanking me Kuroba instead of taking a tantrum like a child not getting their own way but since you are _Kaitou Kid_ I will let the childish behaviour go since it is in your name after all " said Akako.

" Wait what ? " he said to himself.

" You mean you and the other you sold me to the diamond or whatever to try and break a curse? " said Kaito as he put the pieces together.

" Yes, then well done you are a hero you should be happy " said Akako.

His eye twitched in anger.

" And is there something that you would like to tell me ? " said Akako.

"...? " said Kaito.

'Oh yeah that' he thought.

" I would like to call a sort of truce between the both of us since we have both a passion for magic. Although yours is blood and mine not real magic like yours but we can both agree that they are both of out of love and dedication. So, friends? " said Kaito.

He had basically admitted that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and that was enough for him. And hopefully this would make things a lot easier between the both of them and get her out of his life for a while. Not that he did not enjoy have her in his life but he did not want her to know the full truth about the events of what happened. And he thought it would be best to protect Tantei-Kun for her and her from him because they would be both fascinated by each other's background. And then the thought of them teaming up was far too terrifying and what if she tried using her magic on him then he would have captured for certain and she would have a man slave look alike of him. And he could not handle seeing that and especially if she wanted to date him then she would be getting the closest thing to him that she could ever get her hands on.

It was still terrifying to think about.

" Ok! " said Akako shocked.

And he quickly walked away grinning.

" Wait what else did I make you promise me Kuroba ? " said Akako demanding.

But he quickly jumped off the roof building making his way out of the school quickly as possible as he could hear her calling his name.

" KUROBA! " she screamed.

She screamed it so many times that she was now out of breath and running down the stairs it was not a good idea after all.

When she woke up at morning she had found a grey hair in her hair and some crow's feet on her face. At the sight of this she was shocked and horrified but then after realizing what this mean she could not be more than happier that she was starting to age and she knew what that meant. He had broken the curse and defeated him and she was free, she was finally free to live and to die like a normal person.

She would still have her magic and everything that came with it but she would not be as powerful as she once was but she was alright with that and could expect that as a casualty in the war.

And she knew one thing for the spell to work she would have to kiss Kuroba and that meant that they had kissed which just made her smile.

Ad she was going to ask him on a date and she would not stop until he said "Yes ".

And eventually with a with a week of being annoyed nearly to death he eventually agreed to go out on a date with her.

But the date was a disaster and I am not going to go into too many of the details but let's just say that there is a reason why cats and birds do not get along.

And she was back to hunting him down like was prey before he knew it.

But that just part of the fun because every time he saw her as _Kaitou Kid_ it just made him smile even more.

And they both could feel the spark that was now going on between the both of them.

Would they end up together after years of battling each other.

You can decide on that.


	28. Chapter 28

Hakuba had been annoying him the whole week because he had not had a negative reaction to what he had said and done by made Hakuba even madder and he was loving every moment of it. If he knew that silence was such a great weapon then he would have used it a lot sooner and he loved using it now because he had to do nothing and it was stress free which made it all the better.

And then he stopped blinking as soon as he saw Hakuba at his door step trying to get into his house with a pair of keys that he had lost.

He started to laugh because he had driven the detective to breaking the law and he was trying so desperately to break into a house that had nothing to do with him. He was now turning Hakuba into a common burglar that was not going to steal anything but his own freedom.

And the thought of Hakuba going to jail made him smile and grin like a Cheshire cat as he watched Hakuba lose it as he took another pair of keys out. He really had to do something about losing all of those keys because well you get the picture. Or better yet him putting the handcuffs on Hakuba himself and he is wearing his _Kaitou Kid_ suit, the fans cheering and the girls throwing roses as he marches Hakuba away in shame. Off to prison with him and that would be an enough for him just to imagine it because he was sure as he not going to wish for it to happen. He had learned his lesson and he was not going to risk anything like that again.

" You are under arrest " said Kaito in another voice.

And he was holding back the chuckle as he watched Hakuba turn grey as he slowly turned around and then be burst out laugh when Hakuba realized what was happening and he was now made and ashamed.

" Kuroba! " he said stuttering and tripping over words that he was trying to say.

Kaito just smiled victoriously.

" Breaking an entry is against the law. Detective are we trying to break to law now?! " said Kaito smugly.

 **PUFF**

The keys that Hakuba was holding were now gone in a puff of smoke and Hakuba was now not happy with this and he watched as Hakuba marched off angrily without saying another word.

" Bye see you again soon " said Kaito as he waved.

He would give another week or two torturing him like this and then he would stop because it would be the best for both of them. And really, he wanted more than anything to make Hakuba`s hair exactly like Einstein's except with a blue streak right in the middle.

And could feel Hakuba watch him all that week and he had seen that Habuka had lost a lot of sleep and looked restless in school. The guy was paranoid because he had not done a single thing to him or said anything that would indicate that he was angry or wanted revenge. But in this time Hakuba came to the conclusion that this was his plan the whole-time and.

 **PUFF**

" It is raining frogs " said Hakuba smiling.

But the rest of the class was screaming.

And some of the boys screams even sounded like girls screaming and they were even louder and far higher pitched.

And Aoko tried to hit him with a mop but when she picked it up it was covered in frogs staring at her and making noises almost smiling as they looked into her eyes. She dropped the mop as one of them jumped and was closer to her and the handle, making her scream and run away.

" Yuck, Yuck I hate frogs. I hate you Kaito " she said running away.

The words stung for just a second but she did not know that he was _Kaitou Kid_ and she would forgive him by the end of the day.

And now he had a frog on his head and he just smiled as he stared at it.

" Hello their little guy " he said staring at the frog.

And then more of them started to come towards him as the frog made noises.

" Rrrbbtt " said the frog.

And then more came making the same noises and it was like locus as they all soon approached his desk and they were all at his feet and some of them were even on his legs. He was now starting to regret that he had done this in the first place because he had forgotten about the clean up.

He hated frogs and now they were all circling him.

He just started at one pacific one and then he blinked and so did the frog almost at the same time.

And then he blinked again and the frog blinked at the exact same time.

He was starting to get paranoid now.

But his doves came to the rescue and before he knew it and everyone else shocked the doves were picking up the frogs and carrying them out the window and away from him. They were all shocked at what they were all seeing and gasping with every breath they took.

And then the bell rang and they all turned to the bell and then looked back.

The frogs were all gone and so were the doves.


	29. Chapter 29

He had learned to live with the fact that he was humiliated and he had even got over with it because of everything that had happened because of the wish thing that happened. He did not want to talk about it or think about it because he did not like the thought of it and it was just an awful, awful thing that he had done. And if it was not reversible then ? He did not know what he would do but he would still have to live with the knowledge of what he had learned and what he was going to do with it. But first he had other things to deal with first and then he would deal with Tantei-Kun and maybe even have a little chat about his _little secret_ and he was thinking about telling Tantei-Kun`s his.

But he did have one thing left over from the wish that he had made he had the pair of glasses that were still in his jeans pockets from that day. He had not taken them out or even looked at them but he knew that were there because he was scared of what was happening and he was not sure what would happen if anyone wore them. And he wondered if he wore them again then would be some sort of psychic or something like that or could he see into Tantei-Kun`s mind or maybe nothing would happen at all.

And now what he was going to do was he just find a way to get his self-respect back as _Kaitou Kid_ and his respect back from everyone else in the world and get them to stop making fun of him. He was not doing it for himself well not mostly for himself but for his father. The title had belonged to his father and he had tarnished it on feathers, glitter and pink and that was what people were now thinking when they heard the name. And truthfully the thought of facing the bad guys when everyone still thought he was a laughing stock was something that he just could not have in a million years.

And to do that he would need to hold a Heist and spectacular one of that and it would have to be the greatest one of them all. He was going to have a grand trick that would be remembered for all time and hopefully a certain little detective would not be able to work out how he did or does it and stopping him in his tracks. Or at least he could have fun if he did but hopefully he was not going to be humiliated again and he wanted revenge on a certain Task Force member. Everything just had to be perfect this time but he had no idea what it was that he was going to do and this was always the eternal struggle that he had.

And to do that he could always have some chocolate because that always helped him stay up at night and come up with the greatest of ideas. And so, what if he had the few sugar crashes once in a while if he did not have any chocolate and he had not had some in about three hours thirty-eight minutes and twenty-nine seconds. And now that he was hungry he was starting to sound freakishly like Hakuba and his stupid watch and he was now wasting time with this when he could be eating chocolate. And he was now on his way to get some chocolate and he was going to have as much as he could eat.

But also, he had to plan for his latest Heist and do a quick stake out of the place for information and what he could actually take and steal.

And he would have to do in Beika and he knew the perfect place that he could eat chocolate and it was an all you can eat place. And he was going to have to wear a disguise this time because people would think that he was Kudo Shinichi and he did not want to face the wrath of Mouri Ran and her scary fists. And if Tantei-Kun had saw him or whatever he was just not ready for that yet he was not ready to face the guy that he had wished away and killed and then wished back to life.

And now he was in a cafe deleting everything that was to do with his humiliation and this was the last time he was going to do it. He was really getting tired of hacking into the internet and deleting every upload and every mention of the stupid bloody Heist and humiliation because he had spent a month doing it and he was zombified looking.

He was now finished and he was going to get his chocolate.

When he almost bumped into a familiar little guy and he had almost talked to him as if they knew each other and he did but not in this reality.

And then heard the others starting to come and eh then heard that awful deadly word.

" Eel "

He shivered at the word and the thought of it and by now it was being chanted.

Terrible some people obsessions with some food is deeply unhealthy and he was just glad that he did not have one as a child and that he did not have not have one now. Because the thought of him being obsessed with something other than magic was unreal and unimaginable.

And then he saw a girl with a chocolate bunny and he was distracted once again and he wanted more chocolate.

But he did not see the irony of his own words.

And he did not see it when he was thrown out of all the you can eat place and he just pouted scuffing his feet like a child taking a tantrum.

And he did not see the fact that Edowaga Conan was not with the other three children and neither was the evil scientist.

He had just sent the rest of the night eating chocolate and getting a chocolate high but he was able to get his idea on what he wanted to do.

And he was able to get his next target.

'Cat Nine Lives' was his next target and he was getting ready to get it.


	30. Chapter 30

So, he had to come up with an idea a spectacular idea that would out do everything and they would all forget that humiliation.

'Something that I could do' he thought as he scratched at his head.

And then he thought back to class which made him smile.

He heard everyone talk and Task Force members laugh and continue to laugh as they were waiting for his arrival and of course Nakamori`s was the loudest. And he was so hating the fact that Nakamori had his arm wrapped around the stupid Task Force member that had humiliated him by throwing the feathers around him and it was as if they were now best friends forever. And he was so knowing that Nakamori was going to fire this guy before that even happened and he was on his final warning always late and he was the easiest one to trick every single time he was disguised as Aoko. No matter how many freaking times he used that as a disguise the guy would always forget and just let him stroll pass as if he was a black cat or something like that to be feared.

His Heist was spectacular.

Everyone was gobsmacked and amazed at what they were seeing and what was happening because it was truly shocking.

The lights went off as the whole street was his stadium and the streets were his lights that were now off going off one by one as they made a loud noise.

 **DUN**

 **DUN**

 **DUN**

All lights were now off.

 _ **Click**_

He clicked his fingers making a loud noise of it and everyone hearing it and he was now standing in the literal spot light that was coming from the helicopters that were now struggling to move. He smiled as he was seen in it and he had made his appearance and it was big and mostly epic like he wanted to be but that was just the start because he was just about to begin.

 **" Ladies and Gentleman tonight I will take another shape and form then take flight as I take the diamond with me and leave into the sunset " said** _ **Kaitou Kid.**_

Everyone looked up to the sky confused as they could see that the full moon was up and the sun setting would not be for another day.

 **PUFF**

Then the spot light went off again and then the lights came back on and he was going with everyone gasping and looking for him in the sky`s.

And then the diamond was now being surrounded by doves and doves.

" ARREST THEM " screamed Nakamori.

The Task Force members to arrest _Kaitou Kid_ `s bird accomplice with nets and cages but they disappeared again in another puff of smoke and just leaving behind some covered feathered Task Force members.

And one particular one was covered in chicken feathers and a low laughter was heard making them all paranoid and annoyed. They knew that he was out for revenge and they were now dreading it because they never thought of what he would do and they never actually thought of him wanting revenge in the first place.

" Please I am a gentleman " said Kaitou _Kid_ as he whispered into a Task Force members ear.

Making him scream and runaway like a scared little girl.

And Kaito very confused and showing it.

"...? " he said watching the guy runaway.

He was not going to get any revenge tonight.

But Kuroba Kaito on the other hand just might accidentally make a mess of one of his magic tricks that he is experimenting with and might go off accidentally when he is flipping Aoko`s skirt. And he is hit with one of those dreaded mops.

 **" The diamond is gone " said everyone shocked.**

And now _Kaitou Kid_ was standing on the container bowing with the diamond in his hand as he smiled victoriously.

 **" And now to take shape " said** _ **Kaitou Kid**_ **.**

And now it was all darkand there was a very white and bright _Kaitou Kid_ was now crouching on the podium into a ball and smoke was now coming out.

" KID "

" GET HIM "

" ARREST HIM "

Screamed Nakamori.

And he ran over his own Task Force members knocking them down all the ones that were in his way and he quickly grabbed _Kaitou Kid_ `s cape and be pulled it. But as he was pulling it he realized just how light it was.

"...? " he stood still confused with the others.

 **PUFF**

And now the cape was gone.

And there on the podium was a numerous number of doves standing every still and were all together like a pyramid stacked on top of each other.

"...? " said everyone.

" GET THEM " screamed Nakamori finally.

But the doves started to fly away two by two separating n different directions and into the sky and once the last one was gone.

 _Kaitou Kid_ `s cape appeared again but this when it landed to the ground it was like a curtain revealing a trick as a large dove appeared with a monocle and hat on it. With an evil grin on its face and the diamond in its claws.

And it sat there very still as everyone stared at it as they were all convinced that this was _Kaitou Kid_ and as it turned its head to Nakamori.

It bowed.

" _KID_? " said a very pale Nakamori.

The large dove just nodded its head.

And then the dove took flight.

And as the dove did the sky started to change as the clouds started to appear in the sky with each and every second.

And now the sky was filled with clouds.

And as the large dove approached the other doves that were waiting for the large one.

The clouds started to disappear.

And everyone stood shocked as they were now looking at a sunset going in reverse as the moon was going down and the sun was going down.

And then it was sunset again.

And as the doves flew into the sky and into the sunset.

It looked beautiful as if they were on fire and they were all now taking one big shape as phoenix.

And as the phoenix turned its head the moon appeared in the sky again showing how bright the phoenix was.

It was a full moon and looked beautiful.

As of the sun was out at night with the stars and the moonlight shining down on everyone.

And he left a trail of pink glitter as it looked like a shiny yellow brick road or red carpet. His trick of the night was making the moon disappear and the sun appear in the sky as he flew into the sun and the moon came back and he was gone.

Everyone had forgotten about his humiliation and they all thought it was part of his latest Heist so he was safe and sound from it.

It was sheer perfection just what he wanted.

But Tantei-Kun he did not show.

" Where are you Tantei-Kun ? " he said to himself.

He looked around the crowd of people when he first got there, he was not there.

And when the Heist was over he searched the crowd as they were all starting to disappear one by one and he even saw a few familiar faces which just made him smile because they were alive and at his Heist which just made him smile even more.

But he could not find Tantei-Kun or any of the Mouri`s anywhere in sight and he was beginning to get worried because he had not actually seen Tantei-Kun since he got back. And with everything that he had learned he was getting more and more worried.

He sneaked to the detective agency and using his monocle he was able to see that there were two heat signatures in the house and that meant two people.

He got closer to see that Mouri the _great detective_ was drinking again and this time he was drinking a hell a lot more than he usually did and he actually built a tower with the beer cans. And he had now fallen into them as he watched the drunk detective get to his feet and the sound of the crash he saw the Mouri girl come rushing in to see what was happening. And that made two, the two of them were here.

And that meant Tantei-Kun was not.

He had disappeared again and he did not like the thought of this happening all over again.

He left one of his doves with a camera on its leg and he made his way home to do some more research.

And he still had to make sure that the diamond was Pandora.

But with the rain now coming now and the clouds circling the moon there was no way that he could check it right now and he was left with having to wait again.


	31. Chapter 31

And with everyone talking about his Heist he could not help but smile.

But he had more important things to do because he had to see Tantei-Kun, he just had to see him in person after everything that had happened and he was missing the little guy so much. And he had so many questions that he wanted to ask and he wanted to hear about more about his adventures and his case. He decided that he called it" Meitantei Conan " of every little adventure he had seen and it was like episodes of a Television show that you would binge watch and do it again on a rainy day or when an epic film or episode is out. And really wanted to find out what was going to happen next on his real-life Television show that he got to watch and wanted to see again.

He just laughed at himself as he was supposed to be the showman and he was the one that should entertain others and Tantei-Kun should be watching him and not the other way around. And Tantei-Kun he was very entertaining from the start and he knew this but he never thought he would have this amusing. But now it was like hide and seek and he was going to have to do the seeking to find him.

So, he was now opposite of the detective agency with a pair binocular looking in sitting as he ate some chocolate at the same time as he had sat there for several hours and nothing had happened. And it was likely because Mouri was out on a case and when he got there the Mouri girl was running out happily as if she had won the lottery and was all dressed up for something that he had no idea of. And to be honest he had no interest of what it was and he just wanted to see Tante-Kun already and he was really getting fed up of waiting.

And he was truly fed up after sitting there for six hours and he had watched hours of footage that had nothing on it.

And he was now prowling the detective agency and the house to see what he could find as he searched for clues and any evidences. But as he searched the place there was nothing here that belonged to Tantei-Kun or anything to say that he had actually lived here except for the bed thing that he had slept on. And some frozen food that was still in the freezer with his name on it. And there was also the fact that the house was less tidy and the only rooms that was clean was the bathroom, kitchen and Mouri girl's bedroom.

He pouted.

He was not here.

And then he heard a pair of keys juggling and going through the keyhole.

Someone was coming and he had to hide.

And he rolled his eyes as he could smell the stench of smoke and beer.

There was no real point of hiding he could easy sneak out without this guy even noticing that he was there.

" Stupid brat " said Kogoro as he chucked a beer down in one go.

And then put out another cigarette.

And then he started to burst into tears as he covered his eyes with his sleeve.

" I lost my good luck charm and my I mean I the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro just had one bad day ..." he said a stood proudly on the seat.

But then he fell back and onto the ground.

" My good luck is over " said Kogoro.

Kaito heard this as he had left the flat and began to wonder did the little brat leave or did he what he was fearing the most.

Did he die ?

Or was he dead all along ?

Was Tantei-Kin still dead when he got back ?

And was his existence just brought back ?

And nothing more.

And the only place he could go to truly find out was to the little girl.

The evil scientist and find out what was happening because she was the only one that was like him and the mad scientist would know as well.

And then he wondered did Tantei-Kun know anyone that he could not label as mad or describe them as mad at one point in their life ?

Not really.

And did he actually know anyone that was sane ?

Completely sane ?

He scratched his head at the thought of it.

No one came to mind.

Not a single soul.

And by the time he came to a conclusion making a list of who was the sanest and the most insane.

And a list of madness and who gets mad easiest.

And who was the loudest.

He just laughed at the last one because he did have a lot of loud people in his life and he was a quiet little guy.

And he was now standing out the gates of the Kudo Manor and then he looked back to see that there was a giant hole in the wall of the mad scientist house.

And he just raised his eyebrow he was not completely surprised by this.

But as he saw the door being launched off its hinges and being thrown to the ground he saw the Mouri girl leave the house in anger as she marched out of the house.

He was scared as hell and he was doing his best to hide.

As he was camouflaged into the gate just holding a sheet as he blended in hoping that the girl would not see her as she was on her angry and terrifying rant walk thing that she was currently doing.

But the them tune of Jaws was in his head as she was approaching the gate and he had no way out.

" SHINICHI! " she screamed.

Now he was terrified thinking that she had seen him and noticed him, thinking that he was Kudo Shinichi and he was not. But try telling her that because he really did not have a good explanation why he was there and what he was even doing.

He gulped as she got closer to him.

And stood still like a frozen rabbit.

And then he closed his eyes just waiting to be punched or something like that.

But.

 **BUZZ**

She had pressed the intercom instead and she had not noticed him at all but she was there standing angrily tapping her foot.

And he was so trapped and just hoping that she would not notice that he was there because he was going to need a miracle.

And then he saw him coming out of the house.

It was Kudo Shinichi/Tantei-Kun/Edowaga Conan/ a lot of other names.

"...? " is all he could say in shock as he dropped his camouflage.


	32. Chapter 32

"...? " said both Ran and Shinichi as they were both looking at a near double of him.

The weirdo was grinning at him and he had no idea what the hell was happening but all he could think that grin was eerily familiar and that somehow, he knows this guy. And he could feel the headache that came along with the guy.

" Tantei-Kun you... you are back! " he said happily.

He was staring at the two teens with two deadpanned faces and he could see that they had no idea what was happening.

'Crap I just called him Tantei-Kun and it will not be long before he figures out who I am or hopefully I can distract him or something like that so he does not figure it out. Crap' he said inside his head.

" Two Shinichi`s? " said Ran.

And now Shinichi just looked bored.

" _KID_? " said Shinichi.

'Crap' he said inside his head.

And before he knew it Ran was pulling on his face obviously thinking that it was a disguise but as she pulled on his cheek and pulled making his face red and swore he could see that she knew it was his real face.

And then for some reason he saw fear in her eyes as she backed away.

" He is a clone! " said Ran scared.

" Hey I am not a clone I am a real boy " he said defending himself.

But as he heard his own words he realized just how stupid they sounded.

" Then ...Shinichi he is the guy that got plastic surgery just to look like you and here is here to kill you " she said wielding a mop.

'Why did it have to be a mop ?' he thought in despair as he looked at the girl and he was then picturing Aoko standing there instead.

He was a dead man and he knew it one way or another.

But as he heard the gate opening behind him thing was starting to change.

" Idiot! " said Shinichi.

" I am not an idiot " said Ran.

" His name is Riko Mizuhashi and this guy is not him " said Shinichi.

They were both talking about him as if he was not even there or more like he was a statue or something but he liked to watch what was unfolding as it was like he was watching himself and Aoko argue.

He started to grin watching them.

" Look at his pupils and the colour of his eyes " said Shinichi.

" Oh, they are a different colour " said Ran.

" And the bird nest of a hair that he has " said Shinichi.

And now she was messing with both of their hairs.

And somehow, he watched as Tate-Kun`s just went back into place and his was just more than a mess and then he just realized that his hair was insulted.

But he continued to watch.

" And he is addicted to chocolate! " said Shinichi.

" How do you know that ? " said Ran.

But before Shinichi could give his explanation.

" I AM NOT ADDICTED TO CHOCOLTE...just because I eat a lot of it does not mean I am addicted to it " he said as she crossed his arms and pouted.

Now Shinichi was leaning against the gate watching and amused.

" Then who are you ? " said Ran threatening with her fists.

 **PUFF**

He made a red rose appear and he handed it to the Mouri girl and he watched as he could see that Tantei-Kun was annoyed and jealous.

" I am a magician and a fan that is all " said Kaito flirting.

" Why are you even here ? " said an irritated Shinichi.

He just smiled.

" I came here to see you Tantei-Kun " he said whispering into Shinichi`s ear.

And then winked.

And then he could see that the detective was shaken but he was hiding it well.

" My name is Kuroba Kaito " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

He handed him a yellow rose.

Shinichi just raised his eyebrow.

And Ran stood confused to what was happening.

" I will just leave you two to talk because I have got the feeling you have a lot to talk about " said Kaito.

 **PUFF**

And then he left in a puff of smoke.

Leaving behind two red teens at were now looking at each other.

He wanted to watch this unfold and to know what was happening next but he knew that this was something that they had to do themselves.

Two hours later.

He watched as the Mouri girl left.

Tantei-Kun was beaten by both of them looked happy.

And both of them were blushing.

'Oh, it was a happy ending' he said inside his head.

He was clapping hoping that they would kiss.

But then he felt Tantei-Kun`s eyes on him.

It was almost like darts.

And he could feel the pins and needles in him.

" _KID!_ " said Shinichi demanding.

" Tantei-Kun I see that you have had quite the growth spurt " said Kaito.

" What do you want ? " said Shinichi.

Kaito just blinked confused.

What makes you think I want anything ? " said Kaito.

" It is obvious that you know my secret what I want to know is what you are planning on doing about it " said Shinichi.

" Nothing...much " said Kaito.

Shinichi just raised his eyebrow surprised.

" Relax Tantei-Kun I am not here to blackmail you or do anything like that " said Kaito.

'I came here because...well it is all story and I do not want to talk about all that and you would not believe me if I told you. And I was worried about you and wanted to see you with my own eyes but I did not think I would be seeing you and how long will you be or you. Or please tell me that you got the cure. Please tell me because I so want to know what is happening but I cannot let you know that and I need to make you think I already know everything' he said inside his head.

" Then why are you here ? " said Shinichi getting straight to the point.

" Why is it I can never just visit you ? said Kaito.

" You never have before and you of all people always have reasons for what you do " said Shinichi.

" Well today I am not _Kaitou Kid_ I am Kubora Kaito and I am here to see if you are doing alright considering everything that has happened " said Kaito.

" And that would be ? " said Shinichi.

" I know about your men in black " said Kaito.

He quickly caught the wrist of the detective before he was tranquilized or before he ran away.

" Like I have my own men in black I was hoping that we could work together " said Kaito.

Shinichi just stared at him deducing what he was saying and doing his detective thinking thing he could see it on his face.

" Tantei-Kun ? " said Kaito.

But he was ignored as Tantei-Kun had his thinking face on.

" I will think about it " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Tantei-Kun! " said Kaito.

And then he saw Tantei-Kun grin.

" But I have to go now because I cannot stay here long " said Shinichi.

" You can stay with me then " said Kaito.

And before he knew it an arm was linked around his and he was being pulled inside his own house.

" Hey ! " said Shinichi.

He was getting a headache.

And he was being _KID-napped_ by _Kaitou Kid._

" _KID_ let me go! " protested Shinichi.

" Just call me Kaito and I will call you...let me think...Kudo...? That is what most people call you, like Hattori but I don't really like it...Shinichi I like it but it is just something that is not right for me to call you because I just love our little names for each other...So what about Shin-Chan? " said Kaito.

And then he saw the scowl that was on Shin-Chan`s face.

" _KID_ " said Shinichi angrily.

" Kaito I said call me Kaito, how silly of you Shin-Chan. I want you to call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" Stop call me that " said Shinichi.

" Then call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" Kuroba " said Shinichi.

He pouted.

" No fair Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

" I prefer _Kaitou Kid_ to Kuroba Kaito " said Shinichi.

He just pouted.

" Besides I have plans and they do not involve you " said Shinichi.

" What ? Like a date with your girlfriend? " said Kaito teasing.

Shinichi just turned bright red.

" NO! " said Shinichi.

He liked that he had a new weapon that he could use against the detective.

But he could see that this was going to take some time.

 **PUFF**

And the detective was asleep.

It was going to take some time but he was going to convince him that they could work together.

And he really wanted to know what was happening.


	33. Chapter 33

He had just left the Mouri`s a month ago.

Haibara had finally made the cure and she had told him that it would take some time for it fully to develop and to work.

It had taken a month.

And on the day that he had finally gotten well enough to be able to function well enough.

He had decided to tell Ran the truth because he was fed up of lying to her and he was going to tell her everything.

But he was still in hiding but he could no longer hold back the truth because the guilt was getting to him too much.

And he felt like he owed it to her and she could decide for herself if she was really willing to wait for him or be in a secret relationship with him while he was in hiding.

But Ran went to Agasa`s and got the wrong idea and stormed over to his house wanting an explanation on something.

And for some twisted reason _Kaitou Kid_ was there.

And he knew everything.

And he was flirting with Ran and he did not like this.

But then left soon after that so that they could talk and be left alone.

The guy was a fucking creep and he was just getting in the house and he was beginning to wonder just how long he had been outside his house and watching him. Because he had enough stalkers in his life and to make it clear, crystal clear he did not want anymore and he especially did not want his latest stalker to be _Kaitou Kid._ Because he was starting to think that this was all part of his twisted plan at revenge for something that was a complete accident. Ok and the thought of it still made him laugh but he was not going to tell anyone that and really it was not his fault just bad timing is all.

And he was calling him the worst thing he possibly could in the world.

" Shin-Chan " is what he kept saying.

And he was hating it and he was even hating it more that the thief was trying to get him to call him Kaitou like that was really his name. And Kuroba meaning black feather there was just no way that his name was really Thief Black Feather because that would be just...seriously!

Drumming his fingers together he thought about it and the fact that he had met the previous one and well it was very possibly that he had named his son after his job. And considering what his mother did as a job they would want to keep it in the family in some twisted way and form.

Then he realized that he had been far too focused on the fact of the name instead of that the fact that _KID_ had mentioned that he knew about _'his men in black'_. And there was also the fact that _KID_ had his own 'men in black' that he was dealing with it sounded interesting but what kind of guys was he dealing with and why ? He just had to know because whatever came to his mind he knew it could not be the correct answers, unless _KID_ had actually given him some hints before.

And he started to think as he smiled at the thought of this.

The thief actually wanted them to work together and the thought of it all was just one big headache and one thing he knew that he just could not handle. He knew that they did work well when they had to in the past and in a such a short time and the idea of them working together was rather tempting. But somehow, he knew that he would end up breaking a few laws on the way and he would end up being a criminal in some way and just maybe on the run. And the thought of running from the police was just something that he did not want and never would in his life or any of his lives.

And besides there was a Sherlock Holmes Convention on that night and it was a Cos play one so that meant that he could wear a disguise and go without anyone ever knowing that he was there. And this one was the twentieth anniversary so this one was special and they would be being seeing old scripts that has never been seen before and they were newly discovered. And he just had to see them and it was so worth the risk well maybe not but he so wanted to go and he would wear a disguise and just have some much-needed fun.

But he was not going to tell this to _KID because_ he had the feeling that he would want to come and he was afraid of what _KID`s_ disguise would be if he went. And what would actually happen when the thief got there because the way he was acting now was like a hyperactive child.

He so preferred _Kaitou Kid_ to Kuroba Kaito.

It was simply because he was less annoying and he had more energy than the 'Junior Detective League' put together.

He did not like the fact that _KID_ was talking about Ran again and what was worse he knew that he liked her well more than liked her.

And he was using it against him just like Hattori does.

And lets back to the part where the thief actually wanted him to stay with him!

That would not be good for anyone and especially for him.

 _KID_ was becoming far too clingy for his comfort and did not like this and the smile on his face was just getting bigger by the second.

He just wanted the thief out of his house already.

And the fact that he looked like him was just far too creepy and he already had enough of people that looked like him for his comfort and adding another one was just madness. And he already had his parents, mainly his mother for that and having this guy in his life he would end up in his life forever if he let him for just one second.

But then he saw a sleep bomb in the thief`s hand he was shocked by this and he did not have enough time to stop him.

He knew that he was about to be _KID-napped._

And he was going to made to work with him if he liked it or not and he did.

But if anyone could help him it would be this twisted guy.


End file.
